And the plots thicken
by wiccanjs1984
Summary: Just a collection of ideas I have for stories. There up for whoever would like to write them. Rated M mostly for some language and maybe unpleasantness. Includes previously posted Lord and Harry's Had Enough
1. Chapter 1: Change in Time

Voldemort shot out one last curse before he collapsed, dead for the final time. It hit me but, as I didn't immediately feel anything, I thought I was fine. It wasn't until after I took a shower in the Gryffindor Tower, which amazingly hardly had any damage, that I collapsed and saw nothing but black.

I woke up in an alley. It was dark, but you could just see dawn approaching. I sat up and looked around. The building next to me was a bookshop. The other building was The Leaky Cauldron. I stood up and immediately noticed how short I was. Oh this could not be good. I walked out of the alley onto the main street. I looked at a newspaper. July 20th, 1970. Bloody Hell.

How did I end up back in time? Especially this far back? Wait. That curse I got hit with. Did I die again?

" Yes Mr. Potter, you did indeed die again. I placed you in this time, so that maybe you could change the future. At least for some people anyway.", a man's voice said from behind me. I jumped then turned around and saw Death. " Why? Haven't I done enough?", I said. " You have indeed, but it was never suppose to go down that particular way. This a chance to save people before it ever gets that far.", Death said. I mulled that over and sighed, knowing he was right. " Very well.", I growled. " Excellent choice. Now, you won't be able to use the name Potter, Peverell, or Slytherin here. Go to the goblins and ask for a heritage test. You will have a new name waiting for you. Also the horcrux is still gone. You won't be having that in this time line. There are no bindings on your magic or abilities and you will be keeping your memories. Hopefully we won't meet for a long time to come. Until next time.", Death said before disappearing on me.

Well that was helpful, not. And what did he mean bindings on my abilities and magic? I sighed and made my way inside the Leaky and out to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Luckily, I was able to follow someone in. I made my way straight to the bank. I made my way to a slightly younger Griphook.

" Excuse me sir. I'm ever so sorry for interrupting you, but I want to claim any vaults I might have. It would seem that I am to be on my own now.", I said quietly. Griphook looked at me as if to determine if I was being truthfull or not. He got a piece of parchment and held his hand out. I tentively place my hand in his. He gently pricked my finger and let a few drops fall onto the paper.

Darian Emry Pendragon

Age 11

Father: Constantine Uther Pendragon (deceased)

Mother: Stephanie Emrys Nimue (deceased)

Heir to:

Most Ancient and Most Noble Line of Pendragon

Most Ancient and Most Noble Line of Mryddin

Most Ancient and Most Noble Line of Nimue

Abilities:

Metamorhmagus, Multi-Animagus, Beast Speaker, Elemental, Shadow Walker, Seer

Griphook's eyes widened to the size of saucers. " Mr. Pendragon. Being the last of your lines entitles you to claim your Lordship and become emancipated. Would you like to do that today?", he almost squeaked. I nodded and 3 rings popped into view. I was suddenly very glad it was so early as there were no other wizards there at the time. The Pendragon ring was gold with a small dragon, the Mryddin ring was also gold with an onyx inlay in the shape of a triskele, and the Nimue ring was silver and had a circle nestled between two cresents. The sign of the Triple Goddess.

I put the rings on and watched as they resized themselves on my left ring finger, middle right hand finger, and right pinky finger. I was then lead to my vaults. I decided to only go in the Pendragon vault for some money. I would visit and go through them more thoroughly later. I also got a money pouch that was tied to me, so I wouldn't have to always go to the bank when I needed money. It would even convert to Euros.

The sun was fully up now. I went to a trunk store first and got a multi-compartment emerald green trunk with silver fastenings. I would be in Slytherin this time, I just knew it. I had a weightless charm put on it and then went to a clothing shop. I would get most of my school supplies as soon as I got the letter tomorrow. I picked out a simple pair of silk black boxer briefs, black slacks, dark green dress shirt, and black dragon leather boots to change into before getting more clothes. I looked in the mirror. I looked exactly like I did when I was 11 the first time. Well that wouldn't do. I willed my raven hair to grow to my shoulders. It did, making my hair much easier to tame. My green eye color I made a bit darker and made myself about 3 inches taller and a little more filled out. I adjusted my facial features slightly, thank goodness my scar was gone, and there we go. No more miniature James look-a-like.

Thankfully the clothes grew with me. I left the clothing shop and went to the Leaky to get some breakfast. I also rented a room for a few days. I ate my food then made my way to muggle London where I got more clothes, some regular school supplies and a few other things. I had fun, which is something I never had a lot of. By the time I got back I was exhausted.

The next morning I didn't wake up until an owl flew in and dropped my letter right on my head. I grinned. This time was going to be different. I had no Dursleys around, so I could finally be the real me and get the grades I knew I could get. I opened my letter. It still read the same as before with only a slight change in books. I quickly got dressed, ate, and headed out to Diagon. I went to get some parchment, quills, and ink first. After that I got a snack and then headed to Ollivanders. It was on the way there that I heard a shout come from down Knockturn Alley. I asked the shadows to guide me and quickly found myself in front of a 14 year old Lucius Malfoy.

A man, who looked like a begger, was pointing a wand at a petrified Lucius. I raised an eyebrow at the man and shook my finger at him.

" Not very smart attacking the the Most Noble House of Malfoy like that.", I said. I snapped my fingers and unpetrified Lucius. " Leave now and no harm will come to you.", I told the man. The man snarled and fired off a curse. I flicked my hand and easily shielded us. " My turn.", I said. A rope of fire shot of my hand and wrapped around the prick. He screamed. I stopped, grabbed Lucius by the hand, and let the shadows take us to his father, who was at Gringotts. We alarmed Abraxas as well as the goblins when we stepped out of the shadows right into Gringotts.

Lucius immediately went to his father and started whispering in his ear excitedly. Abraxas' eyes widened a bit before resuming their cool expression. He walked over to me, Lucius beside him.

" I hear you saved my son's life Mr.?", Abraxas said with his hand extended. " Darian Pendragon sir. Pleasure to meet you. It was no trouble. Now if you'll excuse me I need to buy my wand from Ollivanders. I suppose I'll see you at school Lucius.", I said before turning. A voice stopped me cold. " Aren't you going to introduce us Abraxas?", Voldemort asked. I made sure my shields were in place before turning around. " No need Lord Voldemort. Everyone knows who you are and I know you heard me perfectly well, after all nothing gets past you.", I said. He eyed me for a moment. His eyes hadn't turned red yet. He still looked human. I let mine bleed black for a split second before returning them to normal. His brown eyes widened for just a moment and I smirked. I held out my hand for him to shake. He did and I drew him down to whisper in his ear.

" If I wanted to really change the wizarding world for the better I would work from inside the Wizengamot. I would perhaps claim my Gaunt and Slytherin titles and maybe change my name to Thomas Marvolo Gaunt Slytherin. Just a friendly suggestion Milord.", I said in parseltongue to make sure we weren't overheard. He jerked back. " Who are you?", he asked eyes narrowing. " Lord Pendragon, Mryddin, Nimue at your service. Starting Hogwarts in September. Now I really must go. It was nice to meet you.", I grinned before letting the shadows claim me.

" Are you alright Lord Voldemort?", Abraxas asked. " I need to have a quick word with my account manager and then we are going to find Lord Pendragon.", he said.

I reappeared in front of Ollivanders and laughed until my sides ached. The look on the Malfoys and Tom's faces were priceless. Oh yes. This was going to be fun. I stepped inside once I got control of myself.

" Good afternoon, Mr. Pendragon.", Ollivander's creepy voice said. " Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander.", I said. He nodded and began the same lecture he gave all newbies while the tape measure did its thing. He started pulling wands for me to try. After rejecting almost all the ones he brought I finally had enough. I stepped behind the counter and let my hand drift over the boxes. I stopped at one that pulled strongly on my magic and handed it to a shocked Ollivander. I went back to where I was standing before, while he took the wand from its box.

" 13 inches, Snakewood with Unicorn hair, Dragon Heartstring, and Pheonix feather as its core.", he said before handing it to me. Silver, gold, and green sparks erupted from the tip. I counted out 30 galleons for the wand and a holster and walked out to see a waiting Dark Lord, Abraxas, and Lucius.

" Hello again. I'm off to get my books now. Care to join me?", I asked as I made my way back up the street. Lucius came to my side. " How did you make the shadows do your bidding like that? Or that fire rope without a wand?", he demanded. I sighed and turned to look at all of them. I focused on what Voldemort looked like in my timeline. I shifted and they all took a step back. I morphed back to my normal state and shrugged. " I was born with it.", I turned back around and started skipping to the bookstore. The 3 followed me. Once we were inside I finally asked a question.

" So what is the course material like? Also since I have 3 generations here, I need a list of all the books for all 7 years.", I said as I started grabbing first year books. " And you think we will just give it to you?", Thomas snorted. I looked at him with sad green eyes. His breath hitched and a piece of paper appeared in front of me with a list of books. I grinned, gave him a quick hug, and ran off, gathering books.

" Did he just...", Abraxas trailed off not quite believing it. Thomas just nodded. What on Gaia's Earth was this child doing to him?

I gathered my books and levitated them with my wand. " You know you shouldn't be doing that.", Lucius told me. I shrugged. " I'm emancipated. Legally I am an adult.", I told him as I paid then unshrunk my truck and added the books. " Next stop potion ingred...", I trailed off as a vision took me.

I saw an eleven year old Severus getting his potion supplies. Lily was looking at cauldrons. James Potter came strutting in. He saw Severus and immediately started picking on him...

" I can't believe he's a seer.", I heard Abraxas say as I came back. I immediately made myself taller and older looking. " Darian?", Lucius asked. I strode past them, pocketing my trunk. I felt them follow me. I walked into the Apothecary and saw Severus and Lily there, but no James yet. Severus was looking, facsinated, at the different ingredients. I stood next to him and looked as well, pretending to look for something. James came in and as predicted started in on the boy. " Wow. I don't think I've ever seen a boy with such greasy hair or such horrible clothes if you can call them that. And you look so scrawny. Don't you eat?", James taunted. I could see a tear trail down Severus' cheek as he tried to hold in his anger.

I whirled on James. I made sure my Lordship rings were visible as I spoke. " Maybe, Mr. Potter, he just wants to be left alone. I would think that the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter would have better manners. Come Heir Prince. We needn't bother with ones who are so obviously lacking intelligance.", I said while ushering Severus out the door. We made it outside before I busted out laughing. " Did you see his face? Stupid prat.", I said before morphing back to normal. " Hi. My name is Darian Emry Pendragon.", I said while holding out my hand. Severus took it hesitantly. " Severus Tobias Snape.", he cringed at the last part. " Actually it should be Prince. While everyone knows what happened to your mother, did your grandparents actually disown you as well?", I asked. " I don't know.", he said.

" Well in any case we still need our stuff.", I said just as Lily came out with hers. " I don't know if I'm going to like the wizarding world very much. I just met the rudest boy...", Lily stopped as she saw me. " I can assure you, Miss, that we aren't all arrogant prats.", I grinned at her. She grinned back. Introductions were made just as Abraxas, Tom, and Lucius came out to find me. " There you are. One minute you were there and the next minute you were gone again. How are we suppose to keep up with you?", Lucius whined. " No one is forcing you to be here.", I reminded him. He pouted. I introduced my new friends. " So Miss Evans. You are a muggleborn. What do you think of us so far?", Tom asked. " Well even though I've known I was a witch for the past 2 years, I only know what Sev can tell me. I really think I need an introduction to the wizarding ways or something.", she said. " Indeed.", he replied.

I raised an eyebrow at Tom. Who would have thought that he could be civilized to a muggleborn. " Come on Severus. Let's get our things.", I grabbed him before he could protest. I sent a little bit of magic over his clothes to change them from the old, worn out, too big jeans, t-shirt, and trainers to black jeans that fit, a royal blue t-shirt, and new trainers. I knew his hair was only greasy from potions, so I just let my magic take out the impurities in his hair and it now looked soft and silky. We went back inside and gathered our supplies. I snuck in a special type of shampoo for brewers that protected their hair.

Lily was still talking to the 3 wizards when we came out with our things. We all went into Madam Malkins to get our robes. Severus tried to go to the used section, but I wouldn't have it. I got us both all new school robes, everyday robes, and got Severus some clothes much to his protest.

" Look Severus it's not charity. One day you can pay me back or something. You're the first friend my age I've made and I have more than enough money, especially since it's just me now. I know what it's like to have hand me down clothes and to have relatives treat you like the dung on their shoes. If it wasn't for my seer capability, I would be dead by now. I literally woke up before dawn yesterday in an alley beside the Leaky Cauldron where my oh so wonderful relatives dropped me off. If I didn't have my seer ability, I wouldn't have a clue as to who I even am.", I told him. He looked at me, trying to see if I was lying. " Thank you.", he whispered. " By the way who did you come with? I don't remember seeing anyone.", I asked. " Professor McGonagall. She came to deliver Lily's letter and I came along.", he replied. " She said she would pick us back up at 2.".

So promptly at 2 I had Lily and Severus at the Leaky. I got all three of us owls so that we could send letters to each other. Severus' owl was pure black and Sev named her Ebony. Lily got a tawny colored one and named him Hermes. I got a beautiful white eagle owl. I named her Bianca. It made me miss Hedwig, but I tried not to dwell on it.

" There you are and who is this?", a younger Professor McGonagall asked. " Darian Pendragon.", I said. She introduced herself as well before ushering Lily and Severus home. I turned to go to my room. " Where are you going Darian?", Lucius asked. Damn. I completely forgot the three Slytherins were with me. " To my room. I'm staying here until school starts.", I said. " If I may Mr. Pendragon, we have plenty of room at our manor. You are more than welcome to join us there.", Abraxas interjected smoothly. Lucius' face lit up at this suggestion. I however was sceptical.

" I would need to know a few things about how you treat the people in your household. First question. Where would I sleep?", I asked. " In the guest bedroom of course.", Abraxas said. I knew the Malfoys had house-elves but one could never be to sure. " Would I be forced to do all the chores inside or outside the place?", I asked keeping my face neautral. " You are only eleven for Merlin's sake! What would you know about chor...", Abraxas started but trailed off at the look in my eyes. " No.", he said softly. " If I did something freaky, such as accidental magic, would you beat me for it?", I asked calmly. Thomas' eyes went hard at this question. " The only time I have ever raised a hand against a child was to spank their bottom for doing something dangerous or reckless.", Abraxas stated firmly. Lucius was looking at me horrified. " Very well then. I except your offer of hospitality. Just let me get my trunk.", I said.

" He's been abused before, hasn't he Father?", Lucius asked quietly. " Yes, my son, I believe he has.", Abraxas sighed. " He was raised by magic hating muggles. I heard what he told Severus. He said that his relatives just dropped him off and if it wasn't for his seer ability, that he would probably be dead.", Thomas said. They went silent as Darian came back down.

" I'm ready.", I said. We apparated to Malfoy Manor.

We arrived at the way too big manor and I was shown to a very nice guest room done in silver and blue. I was left to get situated while Abraxas, Thomas, and Lucius went to do their own thing. I didn't plan on unpacking so I decided to explore a bit. They found me in the library some hours later. We talked a bit before dinner was ready. Afterwards Tom went home and after reading for a little while I went to bed.

The rest of the summer went by quickly. I got to know Lucius and Abraxas fairly well. I still didn't give to much away though. I still couldn't believe I changed so much already. It was now time to get on the train and got to Hogwarts. Lucius went to sit with his friends. I found Lily and Severus.

" Hey guys. Mind if I sit with you?", I asked. " Of course not.", Lily said immediately. We talked for a while about how the rest of our summer went as the train took off. The ride to Hogwarts went by quickly and before I knew it we were waiting to be sorted.

" Lord Pendragon, Darian.", Professor McGonagall called out. Confidently I walked up to the stool and let the hat be placed on my head. " Oh my. A time traveler I see. And oh my. You already set the would be Dark Lord on a different path. Well you better be...SLYTHERIN!", the hat said the last part out loud. I happily went to the Slytherin side and was shortly joined by Severus.

We got through the feast and Dumbledore's speech. Then we were led to the Slytherin common room. Professor Slughorn came in and gave us a speech about a united front. We were then led to our new rooms. Severus and I shared a room. We talked a little before falling asleep in the nice soft beds.

The next morning I was up at 5 and got Severus up as well. " Why are we up so early?", he yawned as he followed me outside. I had given him a pair of sweats to change into. " We are going to exercise. The better we take care of our bodies, the stronger we are.", I informed him. We did some stretches first before jogging one lap around the lake. We would add more as we grew, but for now it would do.

We went back to our rooms, showered, dressed, and were the first ones down to breakfast. Slowly the rest of the house trickled in. We got our schedule and saw we had Charms with the Hufflepuffs first. Severus and I completed the Lumos charm on the first try and received 15 points for it. We were also the first ones to transfigure our needles in Transfiguration along with Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. We had lunch and then Potions. Professor Slughorn gushed over my, Severus, and Lily's potion. We had sat together. DADA was the last class of the day and it was with the Ravenclaws. Surprisingly it had a competant teacher.

The weeks passed by quickly. James Potter was still a spoilt little prick, but ever since he found out that Severus was an heir he pretty much left him alone. This in turn caused Sirius not to be such an ass.


	2. Chapter 2: Reincarnated

Harry sighed. Vernon would be home for a whole week. Of course this would have to happen on his 14th birthday. Thankfully the bones from his last beating had healed, but he was still recovering from bruises on his body and welts on his back. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. He carefully made his way downstairs. Vernon was sitting on the couch nursing a brandy.

" Uncle Vernon?", he asked softly. " What do you want boy?", Vernon asked angrily. " If you drop me off in London, you won't have to see me until next year, maybe later if I can help it.", Harry said. Vernon thought it over. They could get rid of the freak and then maybe he could spend quality time with his family while he was off. " Get your things. I'm taking you tonight.", Vernon barked. Harry hastened to obey. Ten minutes later they were on their way to London.

Vernon dropped him off just a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. He drove away without a backwards glance. Harry picked up his trunk. Luckily Hedwig wasn't with him. He had sent her with a letter to Ron about the Quidditch World Cup. It was almost midnight, so there wasn't anyone out as he slowly made his way to the Leaky. He was almost there when he heard a shout. He turned and was met with a sickly green light.

Harry blinked his eyes open only to see himself in a white room. He wasn't alone. A tall man with long pitch black hair and startling green eyes was looking back at him. The man seemed familiar somehow. He had pale skin and a lean athletic build. He drew a wand a shot a spell at Harry. No. Not Harry, but rather a small black bundle he hadn't noticed. It screamed in pain before vanishing.

" Who...who are you?", Harry asked. " I am you, or if you prefer you are a reincarnation of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I, or should I say we, are Salazar Septimus Slytherin.", Salazar said. Harry's mind reeled. That was a better explanation of how Harry could speak Parseltongue. " How is this possible?", Harry asked. " I took a certain precaution before I died. I did an ancient ritual that would allow me to be reincarnated in someone of my line who had the power to accept me. While Tom Marvolo Riddle is a descendent and has power, his views are twisted. You however are pure of heart and hold no such views. Plus you are a direct descendent. Now before you wake up we will have become one. Trust when I say that this will help you in the long run.", Salazar said before turning to black smoke and entering Harry's body.

Harry came to slowly. His vision blurred and he took off the glasses that were setting on his face. He blinked and his vision cleared. The first thing he did was check his occulmency shields. They were torn and shattered in some places. He spent a few hours bringing them back up where they were suppose to be. It only ended up being about 5 minutes in the outside world. He slowly got up off the concrete. He noticed a broken wand laying there. He picked it up and set it aflame. He staightened his too big and now too short clothes. After grabbing his trunk, he shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He made his way inside the Leaky Cauldron.

He didn't bother with pleasantries, just simply glided through until he reach the entrance. He used his finger with a little magic and the gateway opened. He strode past the shops and straight up to Gringotts. He walked right up to a free teller.

" Greetings esteemed goblin. My name is Harry Potter and I wish to undergo an inheritence test.", Harry said. The goblin nodded and led him away to a private room. " My name is Dangerblade. Just prick your finger and let the 3 drops of blood fall on this parchment.", he said. Harry did as instructed.

Harry James Potter

Heir to: The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

" Would you like to claim the Lordships of Potter, Peverell, and Slytherin today? You won't be able to claim Black, because Sirius Black is still alive.", Dangerblade said. Harry nodded in acceptence knowing already that as soon as he became Lord he would be legally emancipated. Three rings popped into view. One was gold with diamonds surrounding a P, one was silver with a circle inside a triangle and had a line drawn through it, and the last was also silver with emeralds surrounding a snake.

After putting on the rings he then went down to the Slytherin vault first. Harry sighed in relief as he picked up his wand. It was ebony with basalisk heartstring and 12 inches long. He visited the Peverell vault next and found a few interesting books. In the Potter vault he found a wrist holster for his wand as well as a letter addressed to him. Opening it he read how much his parents loved him, and that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, not Sirius. He took the letter with him and had Dangerblade send a copy to Amelia Bones.

It was now early morning and the shops were now open. He went down Knockturn Alley and into a clothing shop first. He got a complete wardrobe and walked out wearing blacks slacks, an emerald green dress shirt, a silver robe, and dragon hyde boots. When he had looked in the mirror he had been a bit shocked. He now looked to be at the right height for his age, maybe a tad taller, and his body no longer looked malnourished. His hair was straight and fell like a black silk curtain just to his shoulders. It was now tied back and gave him a more regal appearance.

His next stop he got a new multi-compartment trunk. His old trunk was really too small for him now. He would give it to the second hand store once he cleaned it out along with any books he no longer needed. Thinking about that he went back to the Leaky and got a room. He ordered some food and cleaned out his old trunk. After everything was out of it he cleaned with a simple scourgify and refreshener charm and took off his initials on the outside. He had taken care of his trunk, but cast a repairo anyway to be on the safe side.

Hedwig joined him then with a letter from Ron saying they would pick him up in two weeks. He gave Hedwig some food and water before penning a reply to Ron saying he was at the Leaky and that he wouldn't need to be picked up. He explained his new handwriting away saying he had been practicing his penmanship. He also wrote another letter to Professor McGonagall saying he would like to drop Divination and pick up Ancient Runes and Arithmacy instead. He also told her he would be studying for both subjects so as not to be behind. A small lie considering he already knew the material, but he had to make it sound good. He would let Hedwig take them tomorrow after she rested.

Harry then went through all his books. Before the accident, he died, whatever you wanted to call it, he had actually memorized all his books. He just didn't apply himself due to his upbringing. That however would change. He kept the Monster Book of Monsters, but seeing how he knew the other books already and that he needed entire new ones for this year, he decided the rest of the books could go back to the bookstore. They still looked new after all. He threw any trash away, including the old hand me downs from his cousin, and put his old robes in the give away pile except for a few that were damaged.

He took his old trunk back to the store where he had got his new one and told the man he didn't want anything for it. The same went for Madam Malkins. He saved the bookstore for next to last. He gave them the old books and got all the books he would need for the new school year along with a copy of the latest books about wizarding laws and Hogwarts: A History.

He then got all new parchment, quills, ink, and even fountain pens. He got a new dragon hyde messenger bag that had convienant places to keep everything seperate. He saved the Apothecarcy for last and took his time browsing the ingredients. He ended up bumping into Professor Snape.

" Forgive me Professor. I got distracted by the bezoars.", Harry said. " P-Potter. What are you doing here?", Snape asked suspiciously. " I am buying my potion ingredients sir. Although I do not quite like the look of my beetle eyes.", Harry frowned. Snape blinked. " What happened to you Potter?", he inquired. " I finally grew sir! Is it not wonderful? I finally got some meat on my bones as well. I let my hair grow out and got my vision fixed.", Harry beamed at him. Snape was rather taken aback by this new Potter. He still had Lily's eyes, but the boy looked more like his own person now.

" Well then Potter I shall see you at school.", Snape said before turning to pay for his ingredients. " Are you going to the World Cup?", Harry asked. Snape turned back and blinked. " No.", he said. He wouldn't mind seeing it, but due to his appearance he stayed to himself. " Do you not want to go?", Harry asked puzzled. It was clear to him that the man wanted to go. Snape shifted uncomfortably. Realization dawned. Harry took his hand and went up front to pay for both of their purchases.

Harry then dragged the Professor to a nearby alley. " Potter what do you think...", his question died as Harry rolled up his left sleeve and started hissing in Parseltongue. Snape felt something detach from his magic. Harry then started chanting in Latin. His whole body glowed for a moment and then nothing. Potter slumped a little against the wall after conjuring a full length mirror. Snape gasped at the person staring back at him. Gone was the sallow skin, hooked nose, and yellow teeth. Now his skin was glowing with health, his nose was straight and slightly smaller, and his teeth were now white. Though he was only 35 he had looked more like he was in his mid fourties. Now he looked no older than 30. Dare he say it, he was rather handsome. He looked down to his left arm and stared. The Dark Mark was gone!

" It was leeching off your magic. It would seem Tom had also placed a binding on your magic as well. I removed it, so you now have access to it.", Harry said. " Now you have no reason not to go to the World Cup.", Harry smirked. Snape just looked at him. " Do you have any idea what I owe you for this?", Snape whispered. " Not a bloody thing. Now I am quite tired. I am staying at the Leaky for now should you need me. Have good rest of the day Professor.", Harry said before leaving.

Severus stood there in shock for several moments before going to Gringotts. When he got there he was in for another shock. His grandparents had died a few days ago and he was now Lord Prince. They had never disowned him. He claimed his Lordship, got a ticket for the World Cup, and left to get a new wardrobe.

Harry went straight to his room with his purchases. He put everything away before ordering a meal. When that was done he took a shower and went straight to sleep. The next few days he immersed himself in his new books. He couldn't believe how far the ministry had fallen. Hedwig had taken his letters and Professor McGonagall had replied to his request. He would now be taking the two classes he had asked for. Before he knew it, it was time for the World Cup. Harry had gotten his own ticket and portkey. He made sure he had everything he needed with him before the portkey activated.

He landed gracefully and handed the portkey to the wizard who was collecting them. He then browsed the different vendors. It was there that he ran into the Malfoys along with a very much improved Snape. He caught some of their conversation.

" ...can't believe you are Lord Prince now, Uncle Severus.", Draco was saying. Harry pretended to look interested at the food he was looking over and made sure his Lordship rings were visible. " Mr. Potter?", Snape asked. Harry turned around and smiled at the group. " Good afternoon Lord Prince, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, and Heir Malfoy. Fine day for match is it not?", Harry asked. " Indeed...Lord Potter. How have your summer holidays been?", Lucius asked. " Absolutely brilliant. I no longer have to stay with my magic hating relatives now that I am emancipated, so this is the best summer ever.", Harry said positively gleefull. The Malfoys and Snape both were taken aback at this. It was assumed that Harry Potter was spoiled rotten.

Draco approached this seemingly new and approved Harry. " Yes cousin?", Harry asked. Draco faltered. " Cousin?", he repeated. " Why yes. My great grandmother was Dorea Black and in Slytherin to boot. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had let the hat put me in Slytherin. Sadly at that time my head had been filled with so much nonsense about the house that I would not have it. I know. Let us start over. Hello. My name is Lord Harry James Potter Peverell Slytherin.", Harry said sticking his hand out to shake. " Draco just looked at him as if he was nuts. After a moment though he shook his hand. " Heir Draconis Lucius Malfoy.", he said.

" Well I suppose it is time to head to the entertainment.", Harry said. They walked together up to the top box. Harry spotted the Weasleys and Hermione. " Hey guys.", Harry said. " I'm sorry. Do we know you?", Hermione asked. " I would hope so. We have only been friends for 3 years.", Harry deadpanned. " Harry! Oh my goodness you look so much better!", Hermione squealed. " Hey mate. What on Merlin's earth are you doing with the Malfoys?", Ron asked. " I found out that Lady Malfoy and Draco are my cousins on my Black side. For family's sake we have called a truce. It is amazing that almost my entire family is here, for I know Arthur's mother was also Black.", Harry said. Ron said nothing at this and just sat down with a huff. " Lord Prince, at school will you still be known as Professor Snape or will it be Prince as well now?", Harry asked as they all sat down. " Professor Prince. It is my legal name now after all.", Severus answered. The Weasleys and Hermione gaped. Just then the game started.

The match was great. Ireland won, but Bulgaria caught the snitch. Severus stopped Harry before he got too far. " Would you come back to my tent? Lucius would like a word.", he said, Harry nodded and went back with Severus, promising he would meet up with the Weasleys later. Lucius walked with them after sending his family on to their own tent.

As soon as they entered Severus' tent Harry took hold of Lucius' left arm and took off the Dark Mark. Lucius gaped at him. " You didn't even wait to hear my side of things.", he said. Harry shrugged. " You are family now. And besides 2nd year I know you have not been involved in any Death Eater activity. All I ask is for you not to squander this oppertunity. If that is all I have some redheads to find.", Harry said before he left.

He found them pretty quickly. No sooner than he entered he got bombarded with questions. He calmly and politely tried to answer each one. Ron was being a little difficult, but then he usually was. Harry stayed with them that night. They were all woken up sometime later however by Mr. Weasley. They could hear screams coming from outside. Harry didn't go with the rest of the group. He instead snuck to where the Death Eater's were causing havoc. He could see Severus and Lucius fighting against them.

Harry pointed his wand at the group of Death Eaters and shouted," Ligare Catenis! ( bind with chains )". Chains shout out from the earth and wrapped around them. They dragged the people to the ground and bound them there. Lucius and Severus whirled. Harry smirked at them before bowing, then melted into the shadows. He re-emerged just behind his group faining he got lost.

The whole fiasco made the front news of the paper. It showed the Dark Mark in the sky and the headline "Death Eaters at World Cup". Harry went back to the Leaky instead of with the Weasleys. He was relishing this time alone. He did get another familiar however, much to Hedwigs' delight. He got a pure black owl whom he named Anubis. He also got a black king cobra he deemed Nyx who could travel on his body as a tattoo. Finally it was time to head back to Hogwarts.

Harry got a seat close to the front of the train for a change. Hermione and Ron came to sit with him as usual, but Ron was rather quiet. Draco stopped by with some of his friends to say hello. Harry chatted back and they made study plans. Ron's mood seemed to become more dour at that.

" Why would you want to study with a slimy snake?", Ron finally burst out. Harry glared at him. " Draco is family just like you are Ron. We have buried the hatchet. I suggest you do the same.", Harry said coldly. They were silent the rest of the trip.

They now sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the hat to begin its song. Once all the first years were there the hat began.

The time is fast approaching

to choose which side you shall be

The side of the light's boasting

or the side of evil's decree

The time has come for unity

leave pettiness aside

Even when under scrutiny

let your true self not hide

Come together or fall apart

the choice is your's to make

Choose wisely as one side is almost dark

but may save you for magic's sake

This path of grey just may hold sway

its leader is one of old

A founder has come and is here to stay

listen and heed the truth told.

The hall was silent at the hat's rather strong warning. The students were sorted and the feast began. It was interuppted briefly by the new DADA teacher, Professor Moody. After that announcements were made that Quidditch that year would be cancelled in favor for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You had to be 17 to enter. The other two competing schools would arrive a few days before Halloween when the drawing would be. We were finally let go to get some much needed sleep.

Harry woke up early the next morning to continue his exercise regimine he had started. He did some stretches before taking a run around the lake. He also practiced Tae Kwon Do and Shaolin style of temple boxing. When he was done he took a shower and changed. Harry still ended up being the first one to breakfast. He picked an array of different fruits, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and hashbrowns with orange juice and milk to drink. Hermione joined him.

" Good morning Harry. Up early I see.", she said as she fixed her own plate. " Good Morning Hermione. I worked out first thing this morning. A healthy wizard is a stronger wizard in my opinion.", he said. They talked as students began filling in the once empty seats. When Ron came down he sat as far away as he could to get away from Harry. Harry wasn't bothered by this. If Ron wanted to be a prat then so be it. Harry was done trying to please people.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry's Had Enough

Voldemort stood just outside the wards of Number 4 Privet Drive. He had his most loyal Death Eaters with him who consisted of Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix LeStrange, her husband and brother-in-law, Avery, Nott, McNair, Crabbe, and Goyle. The Order of Phoenix were there too. In less than 5 minutes the wards would be no more as Harry Potter turned 17. There was no fighting as of yet. Dumbledore just kept rambling nonsense at him and telling his birds not to attack unless engaged. No one, however, expected what happened next.

There was a sudden influx of magic after a piercing scream from inside the house. Even Voldemort felt his skin shiver unpleasantly at that scream. Something thumped down some stairs and crashed through the front door to lay in a broken heap on the lawn. It was a naked fat man who was now dead. That unfortunately was not the most disturbing sight. A thin naked boy who looked no older than 14, leaned heavily against the doorway. His entire body was cover in bruises, cuts, burns, and blood. The boy trembled, but made his way outside. His head snapped up at the sight of the Order. Piercing green eyes could be seen. Merlin's beard! It was Harry Potter!

Harry turned and looked back at the place that had caused him nothing but misery and pain. He felt rage like nothing before build inside him until something seemed to snap. Power began pouring into him and with it he raised his hand and set the house on fire with fiendfyre. A dragon made of flames engulfed the house and quickly rendered it to ashes. The dragon came back to him, butted its' head against Harry's, and disappeared. Harry slowly turned around and caught sight of the manipulative old bastard that put him in this God forsaken place. Another wave of his hand and the old fool went flying to land with a sickening crack against a tree.

" If you value your lives you will take that old fuck and leave.", Harry said in such a dead cold tone to the Order, that they obeyed immediately. Harry made sure they were gone before reaching for the wards and demolishing them. Harry then proceeded to walk towards where Voldemort was. Voldemort unconsciously stepped back along with his Death Eaters. The boy paid them no mind and just walked past them. Voldemort, intrigued, followed with his minions wondering what would happen next.

Harry walked to the end of the street before Voldemort finally spoke. " Where are you going?", he asked the question that they all wanted answered. " Gringotts. Goblin healers are the best.", Harry replied shortly. Before Voldemort could respond to that, his wand flew out of his hand to Harry's, where he then summoned the Knight Bus with it. He then tossed it back to him. The bus arrived with a loud BANG. Before Stan Shunpike could open his mouth Harry had summoned some galleons from the nearest Death Eater and shoved it at Stan.

" Do not speak to me or my companions. We are going to the Leaky Cauldron.", Harry said coldly. He then stepped onto the bus, but turned once he felt he wasn't being followed. " Are you coming or not?", Harry sneered before getting into the bus fully. Voldemort quickly followed as did everyone else. Once they were seated in the back the bus took off, but for once they didn't feel it.

" Now you can not go looking like that.", Harry told Voldemort before surprising the Dark Lord once again by touching his face. He felt magic enter into him and something familiar return to him. Harry removed his hand, nodded his approval, then asked for Severus. Severus complied immediately and Harry touched him as well. Voldemort could see Severus' nose straighten and his skin become healthy instead of sallow looking. All in all he now looked to be barely 30. Voldemort conjured a mirror and saw a 30 year old Tom Riddle looking back at him. Harry did the same thing for Bella, Rabastian, and Rodolphus. They too looked younger, healthier, and completely different.

Harry conjured a blood crimson robe, before getting off the bus with his companions in tow. Tom the bartender waved at him as he entered. " Good to see yah Harry even if it is a bit late. Who's your friends?", he asked. Harry pointed to Voldemort. " This is Thomas Marvolo Gaunt and his entourage who are here for his protection. Important business at Gringotts and all that.", Harry lied easily. Tom just nodded in acceptance as they went through.

" Well played Potter. Since when have you been such a convincing liar?", Voldemort asked as Harry tapped the bricks with his finger. " Since I started Hogwarts. After all no one had a clue what my home life was really like now did they? I am a snake in lion's clothing after all.", Harry said curtly, before moving as quickly as he dared to Gringotts. Harry was in luck when he got there as Griphook was on duty. Harry went up to him and bowed.

" Greetings Griphook. I hope you have been well and that your wealth has increased.", Harry said. The goblin looked shocked for a split second before returning the bow. " Greetings Mr. Potter. I hope your wealth has increased and that you are well.", Griphook said. " Unfortunately the last part of that hope is not so. I am afraid I require substantial healing. Also my friend here needs to set up his new identity. It is not everyday a once thought dead line resurfaces. I believe another needs to claim his rightful Lordship as well.", Harry explained and looked Severus in the eye as he said that last part. Griphook's eyes widened at the possibility of old vaults being active once more. " Of course. We shall see to it at once. Will you be doing a heritage test as well to claim all your rightful Lordships?", Griphook asked as he led them to a private room. " Absolutely.", Harry said.

Voldemort was in a state of shock. Who would have thought that Harry Potter would find a way for Voldemort, now Lord Thomas Marvolo Gaunt Slytherin, to rejoin wizard society. With his new status he could make changes legally. Then there was Severus who was now Lord Severus Tobias Prince Ravenclaw. Between Severus and himself they owned half of Hogwarts and the surrounding land. This changed everything. He talked with his Death Eaters as he waited for Harry to come back.

Meanwhile, Harry had just got done with a high level healing ritual. All his scars were gone, his vision repaired, and his injuries healed. He now stood over six feet and had long crimson hair. His eyes were still emerald, but now held silver and purple tones. His body was now no longer malnourished, but healthy and ripped with lean muscles. He took his heritage test and found he was heir to Potter, Black (as stated in the will that he hadn't even known Sirius had), Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Pendragon, and Emrys. He claimed all his Lordships and now was the richest wizard in the world.

A rather lovely looking young man came out with Griphook a couple of hours later. " As always it has been a pleasure doing business with you Lord Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Pendragon, Emrys.", Griphook bowed. Harry bowed back and turned to look at a shocked audience. " I know right? It's amazing what a little healing can do. Now I am starving and I am treating everyone to WHIP.", (Wizard's House of International Pancakes ;)-

They walk over to WHIP which is located just down a bit from Gringotts. Harry asks for the private section and soon they are all seated at a large round table. They place their orders and within minutes piping hot food appears in front of them. Harry plows through the sirloin tips, eggs, stuffed french toast, hashbrowns, and fruit. He waited until everyone was finished before putting up his own privacy spell. No one noticed that he now had a wand.

" First things first. Bella, Rabastian, and Rodolphus. You're not recognizable anymore, so you should all do an inheritance test to see if there is another name you can go by. Guys I'm pretty sure you're descendents of LeFae, whereas Bella along with most Blacks are from Dracul's line. These names still come with seats in the Wizengamot and are currently empty. Now the prophecy isn't an issue as I am no longer marked as Thomas' equal. The reason I am helping you is because things do need to change and I know Thomas had good ideals before he made the stupid horcruxes that Dumbledore made him create. You see when Albus-too-many-fucking-names-Dumbledick first met Thomas, he knew that he would become stronger, better and more powerful than he was. So he decided to meddle with Thomas' mind when he was still young and yes I do have proof that will come to light once Thomas decides the time is right. I came to know this before the end of last year when the old bastard left me alone in his office. I took his memories after duplicating them and watched them in the Room of Requirement. Speaking of which, I removed the Diadem. Here.", Harry said as he pulled a ring off his finger and enlarged it. Ravenclaw's Diadem.

Harry placed one hand on the diadem and touched Thomas with the other. He returned the soul piece and reshrunk the diadem before giving it to Severus. " You already took back the piece from the Gaunt ring. Now you just need the one from Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket which I imagine is in your vault. I'll be needing the cup back by the way.", Harry said. Thomas just nodded. " Just don't remove the one from Nagini unless I'm there. I am sorry about the diary, but I think there is a way to get that piece back. I just have to comune with Death.", Harry added nonchalantly. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. " Anyway back on topic. Dumblefuck will get his so don't worry. Also as Thomas, Severus, and I now own the school there will definitely be some changes. Muggle Studies needs to be updated. Thomas can take over DADA. Severus you do a great job, the only suggestion I would make would be to have a safety class first and foremost. You know, stuff like why the cauldron should be clean, why you need to cut certain ingredients a certain way. Stuff like that. We need a competent History of Magic teacher and need to have a Wizarding Cultures class for muggleborns. If they know more about our culture starting at an early age then they can adjust easier. We need fresh blood so we don't die out and muggleborns are not really that at all. My mother was actually a halfblood, as I suspect all muggleborns are.", Harry said. He looked at the time.

" I have some shoping I need to do. Stupid idiots burned most of my things. If you tell me where to meet you I can catch up with you all later, or we can just meet another time.", Harry told Thomas. " If you are willing I would like for you to come with us. You can stay as long as you want.", Thomas said. " Alright. Well then I'm off. If some of you want to come with me you can otherwise we can meet up later.", Harry said. Severus and Lucius followed Harry while Thomas went with Bella and the boys back to Gringotts.

Harry went to Burgess Outfitters for his clothes. He got 5 dress robes done in blue, silver, green, black, and crimson in the finest acromentia silk they had. He also got 5 plain black robes for school but made of the finest quality and paid extra for spell protection to be applied to the fabric of all his clothes. He got 5 pairs of black slacks, and some in other colors, 10 dress shirts in various colors, 10 t-shirts of different styles, 14 pairs of silk boxer briefs and socks, dragon skin and basalisk skin boots, combat boots, dress shoes and regular shoes, 2 winter cloaks, a black leather jacket, and a dark brown leather duster. He paid, shrunk everything down, and left for Tanner's Trunks, Storage, and Bags.

He immediately grabbed a dark brown leather book bag and started going over the trunks. He found a 7 compartment trunk done in black snakeskin with silver hardware. Next he went and got parchment and quills along with some very nice fountain pens they had. He went to Flourish and Blotts and bought all the books for years 1-7 including Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, and Care of Magical Creatures. He also bought a lot of other books that caught his interest and put them all in the library section of his trunk.

Next stop he went and got a few new cauldrons, crystal stir sets, knives for potions, and vials along with ingredients. Severus helped out a lot here. Somewhere along the way Harry got a proper wand holster. Harry got himself a new Quantum Firebolt along with everything needed to take care of it. He then branched out into muggle London, where he went to an office supply shop and got notebooks, pens, pencils, art supplies, sticky notes, and a day planner. He also got more clothes. They met back up with Thomas and crew at 3 that afternoon where they then portkeyed to Slytherin Manor.

AN: Just an idea I had for a story. Anyone who wants to try and write it be my guest just keep WHIP and the theme ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Lord

I don't know how I let myself get talked into coming back to the Dursleys for one last time. I was 17 now for Merlin's sake! Yet here I was still listening to Dumbledore. He did say the blood wards were still active for now and that this was the safest place for me since there were still Death Eaters out there. Honestly I would rather stay at the Malfoys. Or even with Snape. Anywhere. But. Here. Now that the danger was over the Dursleys went right back to abusing me as they always have. Except for Dudley. He had moved out last month. That still left Vernon to beat me and Petunia to berate me. I didn't even have my wand since it had been broken. No matter. I would go back to Hogwarts to do my 7th year.

I stood in my sorry excuse for a bedroom, nursing a bruise on my jaw courtesy of Vernon for not getting the lawn done. I had just sat down on my lump of a mattress, when a piece of parchment appeared in front of me. It was from Gringotts.

Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention that you have not claimed your Lordship. If you do not claim it before your 18th birthday, then the Ministry will be able to claim your assests. It has also come to our attention that you have not been receiving your monthly statements. This is a grave error and after launching an investigation, it has now been brought to light that money was being withdrawn illegally. We have rectified the situation and we offer you a pardon from the vault incedent due to our ignorance of this matter. This paper will act as a portkey. Just say Galleons to activate.

Sincerely,

Ragnoruk Head of Gringotts

I read the missive again just in case I was seeing things. I looked around my room to see if there was anything I needed to bring with me. Sadly there was nothing except for my photo album. I picked it up and activated the portkey. I was able to land gracefully for once on the marble stone floor of the beautiful bank. A goblin attended to me immediately.

" You must be Mr. Potter. I am Baneclaw. Follow me.", he said. I followed him into an ornate office decorated with large gems and gold walls. " I have brought Mr. Potter as requested Lord Ragnoruk.", Baneclaw said to another goblin sitting behind a large black granite desk. Baneclaw left me alone with this new goblin. I was actually wondering if the word goblin even applied. He was much taller than the usual goblins and though the ears were the same, the face was not. It was more human looking. Until he opened his mouth and you could see the sharp teeth. Still he was rather good looking in an unusual way.

" Mr. Potter. We meet at last. First I want to thank you for getting rid of that horcrux we had stored here. As a wizard's bank, we can not deny our clients whatever they wish to store here. It was written that way a long time ago and agreed upon. Therefore we could not dispose of such a vile thing. Again, I thank you. I also apologize for the transgressions made against you. Everything that has been taken has been returned. We beheaded the goblin that was responsible, but have yet to find who the money was going to. You will be notified as soon as we find out. Any questions so far?", Ragnoruk asked. " Just a few. Why was I never told about this Lordship? Then again why was I left at the Dursleys? Why does everyone assume that I know everything about the magical world when I have barely even gotten through the school material? I apologize for my outburst. It is just frustrating how little I still know about this world.", I said, trying to control my anger.

" No need Mr. Potter. Unfortunately I do not have the answers. Come and sit down. We will begin with a heritage test to see if you have more than one Lordship.", Ragnoruk said. I sat down in the rather comfortable chair. Ragnoruk produced a dagger and a white piece of parchment. " Prick your finger and let 3 drops fall unto the paper.", he instructed. I did and we watched as names appeared on the sheet.

Hadrian (Harry) James Potter

Age: 17

DOB: July 31,1980

Father: James Charlus Potter (pureblood)

Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (halfblood)

Lordships to be claimed:

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell

Most Ancient Line of Slytherin

The Royal Line of Pendragon

" Well this is interesting. Do you wish to claim these Lordships?", Ragnoruk asked. I nodded and five boxes appeared. " The Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin rings can be combined. Just place them one on top of the other on the finger you wish to wear it on and they will fuse together.", Ragnoruk said. I took the two gold rings and two silver rings and placed them on my right ring finger. There was a flash of light and then a silver and gold ring with emerald accents surrounding a P was now on my finger. On the sides of the P were a B and S.

" You will be able to will it invisible when you need to.", Ragnoruk said as I admired the ring. I then picked up the Pendragon ring. It was gold and had what looked to be a dragon's eye at its' center. I put it on my left ring finger. There was a brighter flash of light this time and I passed out.

I woke up a few minutes later, but kept my eyes closed, and winced. I felt raw and sore. My head hurt something awful from the information that kept streaming in. It was like cramming and learning all the knowledge about the magical world in just a few minutes time. After a few more minutes the pain subsided and I finally opened my eyes. I frowned as images were blury. I took off my glasses and could see perfectly. I looked at the room in amazement. I could see runes carved in the gems on the walls and see the magic radiating off of them.

" Lord Potter.", Ragnoruk said to get my attention. I looked at him and could see the magic flowing through his veins. " I see you have your mage sight on. Just think about seeing normally and it should switch off.", he suggested. I did and he went back to normal. " Excellent. Now here is a list of your properties. Unfortunately the manors have been destroyed, so you will need to build a new one at some point. However you do own Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, The Forbidden Forest, Diagon Alley including the land of this very bank, and Knockturn Alley. Apparently Hogwarts and the surrounding land was actually Slytherin's. The castle was his home before being renovated for a school. As owner of the school you can also make changes. This is a list of your vaults, their contents, and how much money you have. Congradulations, you are the wealthiest wizard alive. The total of all your vaults combined is one trillion galleons. This concludes our business Lord Potter. I will have Baneclaw take you to your vaults.", Ragnoruk handed me some papers and called for Baneclaw. " Also Lord Potter you will need to go to the Ministry and register to take your seats on the Wizengamot. May your enemies be left crushed at your feet.", he said. " May your wealth overflow Lord Ragnoruk.", I said before leaving with Baneclaw.

I noticed when I got up to leave that it took a moment to find my center of gravity. The floor seemed a little further away than I remembered. I didn't think too long on it and went with Baneclaw. The first vault we went to was the Potter Family vault. As soon as I entered all you could see along one wall was galleons,sickles, knuts, and gems.

" Do you have a money bag or wallet that can be tied to my accounts, so that I do not have to come down everytime I need money?", I asked. With a snap of Baneclaw's fingers a wallet and a debit card appeared. " I just need a bit of blood to tie these to you. That way if they are ever stolen or lost no one else will be able to use them.", he said. I nodded and quickly pricked my finger and let a drop of blood fall on the card and wallet. " The card works in the muggle world and at some magical shops. For the wallet, just say the amount and from which vault. It works the same way if you need cash.", Baneclaw explained and handed the items to him. " Thank you Baneclaw.", I said and moved further into the vault.

I found a dark mahogany trunk that had five silver locks on it. The keys were sitting on top. I opened the first lock and saw small multiple drawers that would be perfect for quills, ink, parchment and the like. The next compartment was a wardrobe. The third would be perfect for potions and the fourth was storage. When I opened the fifth lock, a door popped out with steps leading to it. I went inside and was amazed by the sheer volume of books. I came back out and looked the vault over for anything that might be useful. I found a few more books and placed them in the library. To my surprise I found some clothes as well. I stripped out of the rags that were Dudley's and put on a pair of dark brown dragon leather pants and black dragon hyde boots. I then found a royal blue dress shirt and a dark brown dragon leather vest. I went to a standing mirror and took in my appearance.

I stared in wonder at the tall, pale man looking back at me. I had never thought much of myself due to my upbringing, but bloody hell. I was...beautiful. There was just no other way to describe it. My untidy raven hair now fell down like a black curtain to my shoulders and had silver highlights. My emerald eyes were more pronounced without my glasses. The biggest difference was that I was now about 6'4" and no longer looked malnourished. Even my lightning bolt scar that had started to fade was completely gone. It made me wonder if I still had any scars. I unbuttoned my shirt and saw blemish free pale skin and a washboard stomach. I rebuttoned the shirt and placed the mirror in the wardrobe compartment of my trunk. I summoned a thin piece of leather and tied my hair back then with a tap of my finger the trunk shrunk and I placed it in my pocket.

The Black vault had just as much money as the Potter vault. I did find a nice wand holster, some more books, and a few rare potion ingredients. The Peverell vault was about the same, but with more books and a set silver wrist guards that I put on because I thought they were pretty cool. The Slytherin vault was very interesting. I thought I would find nothing but Dark Arts stuff, but that wasn't the case at all. There were books written in Parseltongue, but they were for potions and spells that, while some were questionable, were rather fascinating. I took all the books and also put a sword, daggers, and basalisk armour in the storage compartment of my trunk. I also put on an emerald green cloak I found in there.

I was ready to get out of Gringotts entirely by the time I went to the Pendragon Vault. I was immediately drawn to the back where several wands lay. I ran my hand over them and a black wand practically jumped into my hand. I felt it connect to my magic and different colored sparks came out of the tip. I placed it in the wand holster and strapped it to my forearm. I would get it checked out at Ollivanders. I decided that was enough vaults for one day and left with Baneclaw to go back to the surface.

I blinked at the darkness, it was around seven that evening when I got the missive, and went to the Leaky Cauldron where I got a room for a couple of days. I ate a good meal and immediately went to sleep. The next morning after breakfast, I apperated to the Ministry and registered my titles so that I could claim my seats. Surprisingly it didn't take very long due to everything the Ministry was going through right now. I also registered my animagus form since, thanks to the magic of yesterday, I now knew what it was. I also got my apperation license. On my way out of the Minstry I saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy headed in.

I bowed my head respectfully. " Lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy.", I said in greeting. " P-Potter?", Draco gaped. " Indeed. I trust that things have settled down for the both of you?", I inquired politely while willing my rings visible. Both Malfoys' eyes widened. " Yes they have Lord Potter. May I inquire as to why you were at the Ministry?", Lucius asked. " I had to register my titles and Lordships as well as register my animagus form and get my apperation license. How is Professor Snape doing? Will he be back to teach potions?", I asked. " He is doing much better and yes he will be back. Why don't you come for dinner tonight?", Lucius offered. I thought about it for a moment. " I am delighted by the offer, but I am afraid that right now is not a good time. How about tomorrow evening instead?", I countered. " Tomorrow would be fine. We shall see you then Lord Potter. Come along Draco.", Lucius said. I bowed my head again and left.

Who would have thought that a Potter and a Malfoy could speak so civilly to each other. I shook my head ruefully and apperated back to Diagon Alley. The first thing I did was get some new clothes that fit. After that I went to the bookstore and got all the books I would need for my last year along with some books I thought were interesting. My next stop was to get my potion ingredients. Potions was actually one of my favorite subjects. I was a lot smarter than I let on. I was just use to dumbing down my intelligance. Accept for this whole Lordship business. I had snuck in the school library to read all the time, but never got to reading up on Lordships, wizarding laws, and such.

I got new quills, parchment, and ink as well as a day planner. I also got a new dragon hyde backpack with undetectable extension and weight charms. I was determined that this year I wouldn't hold back. I saved Ollivanders for last. He greeted me in that creepy way of his and I handed him my wand. He looked at it carefully and told me it was 12 inches Black Gidgee wood with a Black Unicorn hair and a Thestral hair as its core. After that I went to a pet shop that just opened called Mystical Beasts. I was immediately drawn to black dog type animal who was in a cage. As I got closer I realized it was a wolf. He stared at me with light blue eyes. I stuck my hand through the bars of the cage. He sniffed warily. He then opened his mouth and lightly bit down. A fang pierced my skin just enough to draw blood. There was a brief light and then it was gone. I quickly paid for the animal that just became my familiar and went back to the Leaky and up to my room where I immersed myself in my new books for the rest of the day and got to know my new friend, Onyx.

The next day I decided to get my ear pierced. I got a silver and emerald stud put in. The rest of the day I just hung out until it was time to get ready for the Malfoys. I dressed in black slacks, a silver dress shirt, black vest and the emerald green cloak I got from Slytherin's vault. I picked up the potions journal I wrote. I had translated one of Slytherin's journals last night to give to Snape as a truce. I made sure my hair was neatly tied back before flooing to Malfoy Manor.

I arrived precisely at 6. Lucius greeted me as I stepped out of the fireplace. " Welcome Lord Potter.", he said. I sighed. " Greetings Lord Malfoy. Now that that is out of the way enough of this Lord business. Please call me Harry. Also here is your gift.", I said handing him a nice bottle of wine. " Very well Harry. Call me Lucius. Everyone is in the sitting room.", Lucius said. I followed him and saw Narcissa, Draco, and what looked to be a healthier and better looking Severus Snape who now seemed more youthful. He looked to be about 25 instead of 40.

" Hello Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, Master Snape.", I acknowledged everyone in the room before going to Severus and handing him the book. He took it, surprised. " I translated one of Salazar's potion journals. I thought you might like it. I am glad you are alright.", I said sincerely. Severus just looked at me for a moment before nodding. An elf appeared to say dinner was ready and we headed toward the dining room. We ate in silence for a few minutes before conversation started.

" So Potter. How does it feel to be the most loved wizard in our century? I bet your relatives were overjoyed to have you back home.", Draco said, practically sneering. I dropped my fork. Suddenly I was no longer hungry. I was however getting extremely pissed off. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. I started to laugh at the mental image of Petunia and Vernon welcoming me with open arms.

" Do you people really think that my relatives gave two fucks about me? The Freak? They would have been happier if I had died with my parents. They hate magic. They hated me. You really need to get your story straight. You see I did not know anything about magic, the wizarding world, or even about my parents, until Hagrid brought me my letter. I would have excepted your hand in friendship if you had not insulted the first friend I made. Before Hogwarts I lived in the cupboard under the stairs and got treated worse than a house elf. If I did accidental magic, I got beat for it. If I made better grades than Dudley, I got beat for it. If I burnt breakfast, did not finish cleaning the house, mowing the lawn, or the hundreds of other chores I was suppose to do day in and day out, I got beat for it. They would even withold food as punishment. If I had not claimed my Lordship, I would still be the scarred, short, and malnourished boy I always had been.", I said calmly. I got up and pushed my chair back under the table. Everyone was staring at me with equal looks of horror. " And for the record, Draco, the wizarding world does not love me. They love the idea of me. The image. I absolutely loath being famous, but I will use it to my advantage if neccessary. Now I think it is time for me to leave. Thank you for a lovely meal Lucius, Mrs. Malfoy. I will see you at school Professor, cousin Draco.", I said before turning around and walking towards the fireplace.

" Potter wait.", Draco said. I whirled on him, eyes flashing dangerously. " Wait for what, dear cousin? For you to belittle me? For the adults to accuse me of being the liar that they just know I am. I think not Draco. Look. I do not want to fight with you. It is getting rather old. I call a truce. No hard feelings.", I said before turning once again. " Potter...", he said before grabbing my arm. At the same time Severus shouted," Draco don't touch him!". It was too late. My control on my anger slipped. I rounded on Draco and wordlessly and wandlessly levitated him up against the wall. His eyes widened fearfully as I held him there.

" I will only say this once Draconis Abraxus Malfoy. Do. Not. Touch. Me.", I said just loud enough to be heard. Slowly I let him down. I held out my hand to the side and my cloak appeared in it. Then without a sound, I disappeared leaving four shocked people behind.

I reappeared in my room at the Leaky Cauldron. I didn't know how I did it, but was too exhausted to care. I took a shower and went to bed. I woke up sometime later to a searing pain throughout my whole body. It seemed to last forever, but in reality was only about 10 minutes. I couldn't even scream as my whole body tensed and locked up. When it was over I passed out.

I woke up again, but this time it was daylight. Gingerly I sat on the side of the bed. My whole body felt like it had gone through a blender. I sighed and looked at the calendar I put up on the wall. Today was my birthday. I frowned as I remembered reading something about coming into your magical majority. It usually came around your 17th birthday, but sometimes it waits until you're 18. It was very rare though. But of course I'm Harry bloody Potter. If it had to happen to anyone it would happen to me.

Since I was unrecognizeable, I spent part of the day just wandering Diagon and Knockturn Alley. Then I headed out to Muggle London. I ended up getting some more clothes, a laptop,IPod, and other things. Technology did work in the magical world, you just had to use specific runes. I returned to the Leaky late that evening and enjoyed playing with my new gadgets.

I spent the next month going over all my school books. I practiced every spell and charm in them until I could do them in my sleep. I also did them nonverbally and wandlessly so I would never be hindered again. I never did receive any letters from Ron and Hermione. I wrote to them, but got nothing in return. It was like summer before 2nd year all over again. Finally the time to return to Hogwarts was here. I made sure everything was in my trunk before disappearing and reappearing on platform 9 and 3/4. After accidently teleporting out of Malfoy Manor, I had practiced this new way to travel. I surprised several families and just smirked at them before boarding the train. I found an empty compartment in the back and sat down with Onyx close beside me. I found out that Onyx was a shadow wolf. As such he could shadow walk, transport himself through the shadows. Apparently I could do this as well since he was my familiar, but hadn't tested it out yet.

About halfway on the journey, my compartment door opened. It was Draco. " Hello cousin.", I said. Onyx just growled in annoyance. " What is that?", Draco asked. " This is Onyx, my familiar. He's a wolf.", I said petting Onyx's head. Draco cleared his throat. " I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour.", Draco said formaly. " Accepted.", I said and turned back to stare out the window. " See you later then.", Draco said before leaving. I sighed. I would talk with him later. I just wasn't in the mood for company right now.

I ended up being one of the last ones to arrive in the Great Hall. Onyx stayed close. I spotted Ron and Hermione and made my way towards them.

" Hey guys.", I said. " Harry? My you've certainly changed.", Hermione said in surprise. " Yeah you have. Listen Harry. There's...uh...something we want to tell you. It has to do with the reason we didn't write you back.", Ron said. " For goodness sakes Ronald. What he's trying to say is that we no longer want to be friends with you Harry. There have been just too many bad things that have happened. You attract trouble like no other. We know it's not your fault, but there you have it.", Hermione said bluntly.

I took a deep breath. I looked to the rest of the Gryffindors. " You all feel this way.", I stated. They nodded. " Very well. I will remedy my presence in your house after the sorting.", I stated calmly though I was far from it. They didn't get a chance to reply as the sorting began. When it was over I stood up. The hall went quiet.

" I have just a quick announcement to make before we eat. Since I attract nothing but trouble, I Hadrian James Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Pendragon hereby remove myself from Gryffindor House.", I said. My robes immediately changed to plain black with the Hogwarts crest. " Let us go Onyx. We are not welcome here. Let's see about renovating the Chamber of Secrets.", I said. We went to leave. " Harry, my boy, I'm afraid you must be in a House to attend classes here. I turn around slowly. " I'm afraid, my dear old friend, that in my case it does not matter. I own Hogwarts and the surrounding lands. If I must have a House then it will be where I was suppose to go in the first place. Slytherin. However as a Lord, I do not have to stay there. Have a good evening, Albus.", I said as I touched Onyx's fur. My robes changed to green and silver with the Slytherin crest before we disappeared into shadows.

AN: Another plot up for whoever wants to continue


	5. Chapter 5: Founder's University

I sighed gratefully as I finished taking my N.E.W.T.S at the ministry. I had decided to not go back to Hogwarts for my final year. Though it had been 3 months already since the battle, I wasn't ready to go back there yet. So a couple of weeks after the battle I went to Gringotts to pay for any damage I had caused. They had accepted and it was then that I had learned about my Lordships. I was Lord Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin (by conquest). When they saw how little I knew of the wizarding world they offered, for a fee of course, the use of their time chamber so that I could learn.

I took them up on their offer and spent the next 2 months in the chamber, which there equaled to 5 years. I went over every subject from every year at Hogwarts, except Divination, learned the wizarding laws, etiquette, ancient runes, arithmacy, sword fighting, animagi training, wandless and non verbal magic, languages, creatures and magical beings, and different forms of hand to hand combat. I had taken nourishment potions to correct my lack thereof, a growth potion so that I was now the height I was meant to be and was now quite happy being 6'4", and an eye correction potion so I no longer had to where glasses. Now that my scar was gone and my hair down to my shoulders, I was no longer recognizable. Since I had aged five years, I took a de-aging potion so I would be 18 again.

When the time was up I had went back to Grimmauld and helped Kreature clean the place up. I then contacted the ministry and set a date for my N.E.W.T.S. And now I was done with my regular magical schooling. I would get my results in a week and then I could see about maybe attending a magical college. I had told no one of my plans. I did let Ginny know that we wouldn't be maintaining our relationship and she had told me that that was fine. Ron and Hermione were still together, though I didn't know for how much longer. Rumor had it that she wanted to go to college, but Ron wanted her to stay with him.

The week passed by quietly and I got my results. I got O's in everything. It was as I was reading my results that I got another letter carried by a beautiful great grey owl. I opened it.

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We would like to extend an invitation to you to join Founder's University to continue your magical education. Please send a response with the classes you would like to attend no later than August 25th. You will also need to select the type of room you would like. We look forward to hearing from you.  
Sincerely,  
Clarina Danes Headmistriss of Founder's University

I looked at the second piece of paper that had the tuition fee, classes, and type of rooms they had.

Tuition starts at 10,000G per class per year. There may be some extra costs depending on class. Students are responsible to pay for their own books.  
Rooms: Dormitory style, share with another person/creature, one bathroom, 100G per year  
Single Flat, one bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchen, small living area, 600G per year  
Deluxe, two bedrroms, one bath, small kitchen, medium sized living area, 900G per year  
Suite, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, average kitchen, average living area, small study/library room, 1500G per year  
Luxury Suite, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, large kitchen, large living area, average study/library room, private floo 2500G per year  
Note that all rooms are unfurnished and can be decorated to the person's/creature's desire

Classes; Should you graduate from any class you will obtain a Mastery in that subject. All subjects have a two year minimum. Healing usually requires four years to obtain Mastery along with Potions.  
Ancient Runes  
Arithmacy  
Astronomy  
Charms  
Transfiguration  
Potions  
Herbology  
History of Magic  
Divination  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Healing  
Parselmagic ( must be able to speak parseltongue )  
Elemental Magic ( you shall be tested )  
Combat Magic/Training  
Animagi Training  
Metamorphmagus Training  
Mind Magics  
Alchemy  
Warding  
Necromancy

Wow. I didn't know that Britan taught Parselmagic or Alchemy. I decided to accept the invitation. I chose the Luxury Suite in case I had visitors that stayed overnight. I then chose Alchemy, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Charms, Combat, DADA, Elemental magic, Healing, Herbology, Mind Magics, Necromancy, Parselmagic, Potions, and Warding. I had already done my animagi training when I was in the time chamber. I had also found out that I was a minor metamorphmagus. I could change my hair color/length and eye color at will. I sent my response along with a check for 142500G with the owl that brought the letter after putting security charms on it. The goblins were trying a new system using checks and debit cards blood tied to the owner. Only the place or person the check was made out to would be able to cash it in.

The next day I got my list of required items and a note that had the floo address to my room and also the public floo I would have to go through first. I went to Diagon Alley and got everything I would need including, finally, a new wardrobe both magical and muggle. I wrote letters to my friends and sent them off at the OWL Post. I then decided it was time to get a new owl. I got a beautiful black Eurasian Eagle Owl who I immediately named Prince, because he reminded me of Severus.

I arrived at Founder's University 10 minutes before scheduled. There were quite a few other students there as well, some definitely not human.


	6. Chapter 6: Different Plans

Harry didn't make a sound as the whip cut into his back again and again. Nor when his uncle raped him saying that was all he was good for. No. Harry James Potter did not break. He did not break because one day they would be very sorry indeed for all they had done to him. He just didn't know that that day would be so very soon.

It was later in the morning after his punishment when he got a letter from Gringotts saying that they needed to speak to him and that the parchment would act as a portkey five minutes after he touched it. He grimaced. He didn't like portkeys, especially not since Cedric's death a couple of months ago. He read over the paper again and realized today was his 15th birthday. He hadn't received a single letter from his friends or even Sirius.

He looked around the room. There was nothing for him here. His things had been destroyed. Even his owl... No. Now was not the time to think of the horrors he had witnessed this summer so far. The portkey activated and he found himself kneeling on the cold marble floor of Gringotts. He had pants on that barely fit on his small frame and nothing else. His back still bled and the only thing that was recognizable about him was his emerald green eyes and his scar.

The goblins rushed him away to the goblin healers. He was put to sleep before they began healing his body. They also removed the taint from his scar and it now healed into a faint line. The goblins had a ritual they could perform to remove all the scars, but thought it best to ask his permission for that first, so they just healed. However when they found blocks on his magic they just destoyed them as no child was suppose to have such blocks to begin with.

Meanwhile Harry was in his mental landscape. He was not as dumb as he appeared to be. He read a lot and was able to retain everything. So he stayed in his landscape that was his own version of the Forbidden Forest and just relaxed until he felt the goblins were done. He slowly opened his eyes. He was on a soft bed in a small room. There were clothes waiting for him. He put on green boxer briefs, black socks, dark brown leather pants, black dress shirt, and black dragon leather boots. He looked in the mirror provided.

He could see perfectly without his glasses. His black hair was still untidy so he concentrated on a short spikey hairstyle he had seen on a magazine cover. Instantly his hair changed. He had remembered the time that his aunt had cut his hair and he had made it grow back seemingly overnight. His hair hadn't even grown out since then so he had figured he would have to will his hair to change. He was much taller than he had been, at least 6 feet now. He certainly felt better that was for sure.

Food arrived and he was surprised that he was able to eat everything. Finally a goblin led him to another room, this one large and ornately decorated. Another goblin sat behind a diamond desk.

" Ah, . Awake at last. Before you ask you were out for a week, but we put you in a special time chamber so to the outside world it was only 2 hours. Please have a seat. My name is Jaggedhook. I am your account manager. I have been trying to meet you for quite some time, but my efforts had been thwarted until now. It would seem that there had been a charm placed on you to redirect your mail from Gringotts that would have to be redone on your 15th birthday. I took a gamble that Dumbledore wouldn't remember right now what with Voldemort back and all.", Jaggedhook explained.

Harry sat down and let his mind absorb the information. So Dumbledore was behind this as usual. His anger at the man raged, but he kept his face neutral. Instead he decided to ask a question to sidetrack the conversation for the moment.

" Are you related to Griphook by any chance? He was the one who showed me my vault the first time I was here.", Harry said. " He is my brother. At that time we didn't know the extant of what was going on.", Jaggedhook replied. Harry nodded. The goblin produced a dagger and an enchanted piece of parchment. He explained it was to see how many Lordships and vaults he had. Harry deftly cut himself and let a few drops of blood drip onto the paper.

It turned out that he could claim 8 Lordships: Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Pendragon. He claimed his Lordships and became immediately emancipated. He owned Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, the Forbbiden Forest, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and the Dursleys residence. There were other properties but they would have to be rebuilt except for Grimmauld. He was the richest wizard period.

Harry went through some of the vaults and found a nice trunk done in snakewood with silver hardware. He also found books, a wand holster, and even some nice cloaks. He even found a wand that felt even better than his old one, but didn't know what it was made of. It was 12 inches and was mostly red in color with grey streaks. He got a Gringotts debit card and a wallet tied to his accounts that could only be used by him. He stepped out of the bank and quickly did the rest of his shopping. He got all the books he would need for the upcoming year, he asked the teller what they were, and also got ones on ancient runes and arithmacy.

He got a full wizarding wardrobe as well as a mundane one. He got potion supplies and school supplies. It was as he headed to the Leaky that he passed a tattoo and piercing shop. He went inside and got his ear pierced and put an emerald stud in it that doubled as a protection charm from outside influences. He also got a small dragon tattoo on the inside of his right forearm since it was the least scarred area. The shop also sold some accessories such as neklaces, rings, and leather wrist bands. He bought a black leather choker that had an emerald set in it. It was charmed to change with any size he got. He thought this was unusual, but was told it was great for animagi and metamorphmagi.

He got a room and some food from Tom before going to sleep, still exhausted from everything. The next day he went to Ollivanders and let him see what his new wand was made of. Redwood, Bristlecone Pine, and Giant Sequoia. Perhaps the most interesting things about all of theses woods were that they were all from America from the tallest, oldest, and largest trees in the world. The cores were thestral hair, unicorn hair, phoenix feather, and dragon heartstring. Apparently it would turn into a staff if needed.

Harry felt a pull to go down Knockturn Alley. He did and entered a pet shop. He saw a beautiful blue and green pheonix with streaks of silver, purple, and white. He blinked and then he was looking at the biggest grey and tawny owl he had ever seen with orange eyes.

" That there is a great grey owl crossbred with a eurasian eagle owl. She weighs 12 pounds and has a wingspan of six and a half feet. She's mean as snake that one is.", the shopkeeper said. " I'll take her.", Harry breathed. She immediately hopped onto his shoulder when he opened her cage. She nipped his finger drawing blood, then nipped her own body. Harry put his bleeding finger to her wound and light erupted. They were now bound together.

' I am Athelszda or Athel for short. I am now bound to you as your familiar. I take this shape for now until the day my form can be revealed.', she said in his mind. ' You are magnificent in any form Athel. I am honored to call you my familiar and friend.', Harry replied. He left the store with Athel on his shoulder.

A couple of weeks later Harry finally received word from Dumbledore saying a group of people would be picking him up tomorrow evening. He grinned. It was time to go back to Privet Drive. He shrunk his trunk after making sure he had everything and asked Athel to take them to his old room. He knew the place was being watched which was why he didn't want to just walk in. They arrived in silence. Harry looked over the room in disdain. With a wave of his hand he banished everything in the room. Another wave and the room was clean.

Harry then set to decorating the room. The walls became a light sage green and the floor was now a polished bamboo. He then unshrunk a bedroom suit he had bought in anticipation for this. It was all done in ebony. There was a king sleigh bed, two nightstands, a chest dresser, wardrobe, bookcases, and even a desk with a comfy leather chair. He unsrunk his silver laptop that ran on magic and placed it on the desk. He placed a lamp on each nightstand, one on the desk, and a tall one in the corner. It was starting to get a little crowded, so he made the room big enough to also have a small sitting area as well. He then put some paintings up with some sticking charms. He made the bed with the silver sheets and a forest green blanket he had picked out. With that done it was now time to face the relatives.

They were downstairs eating dinner in the kitchen when he arrived. Before they could say anything he silenced them with a wave of his wand.

" I have had an interesting couple of weeks. I am now emancipated and found out I have more money than you could ever dream about and that it just so happens I own this house. Now you won't have to put up with me long. My lot are coming to collect me tomorrow night. You will leave me alone or I will kick you out of my house and file charges against you. Do. You. Understand. Me?", Harry said, his eyes glowing with power. They nodded quickly. " Excellent. Enjoy the rest of your meal.", he said before canceling the spell. He went back to his room and warded it. He then set about putting some clothes away that he wouldn't need at Hogwarts.

A little while later Harry called on Dobby and asked him if he would like to be bound to him. His big green eyes filled with tears before he accepted. Harry then asked the little guy if he would mind bringing him some food. Athel was hunting for her own. Harry only left the room to use the bathroom.

The next day passed in the same fashion. Harry started with his morning exercises that he had been doing since his recovery. He read for the rest of the day. He found runes and arithmacy very easy. Then it was time to go. He had everything packed away including Athel's perch and the furniture from his room. He hadn't gotten her a cage. At precisely seven that evening a knock was heard downstairs. Harry heard someone come up the stairs and knock on his door.

" Hello Remus.", Harry said as he opened the door. He knew that this was really Remus. It was part of his new gifts. Remus just looked at him. Harry knew he looked different now. " Hello Harry. Are you ready to go?", Remus asked after a moment. " Of course. My trunk is in my pocket.", Harry said just as Athel landed on his shoulder. Remus frowned as they went down the stairs. It wasn't until they were by the front door that he asked, " Where is Hedwig Harry?".

Harry froze just as he opened the door. There were a few more wizards and one witch waiting in the yard. He continued moving. " Harry?", Remus asked placing his hand on his other shoulder. He controlled himself and didn't flinch. " I can't talk about it right now.", Harry said in a clipped tone. The group went silent as Harry strode pass them. " Where are we going?", he asked once he was on the street. Remus handed him a slip of paper. Harry read it silently before it burst into flames. " How?", Harry asked. " Apparation.", Remus supplied. Harry nodded and held on to Remus' hand.

They arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place a moment later. Harry walked right up to the building and touched the doorknocker. It took some of his blood to add to the wards and tether themselves to him. The wards shimmered into view for a moment before dying down. Harry entered leaving a gobsmacked group behind. A portrait immediately started talking about mudbloods and blood traitors. Harry entered a room to his right. A picture of Mrs. Black was screeching her head off.

" As Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black you will be silent or I will cut you out of the wall and set fiendfyre on you, you hateful hag. Do I make myself clear?", Harry yelled at her. She immediately shut up at the power she could see in his eyes. " That's much better. Thank you.", he said. He left the room to see the group that came to get him, Sirius, Fred and George, and Molly gaping at him. " Lord Black?", Sirius grinned. " Yep. Since you're indisposed and all.", Harry grinned back.

Sirius pulled him into a hug. Harry immediately stiffened. Sirius withdrew. " Pup?", he questioned sounding hurt. " It's fine. I'm not going to talk about it right now.", Harry said. Sirius nodded in understanding. " Well I think introductions are in order.", Remus said. He introduced the real Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Tonks. She winked at me and made her nose into a pigsnout. Harry laughed then wondered if he could do that too. He concentrated on her looks and willed his body to look like her. To his and everyone elses shock he changed into Tonks.

Tonks bounced up and down. " I've never met another metamorphmagus before.", she squealed. At that moment Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came down. Harry shifted back. " Hello Ron, Hermione, Ginny.", he said indifferently. " Let me show you your room Harry. We have a meeting about to start right now. Dinner will be afterwards. Love the new look by the way.", Sirius said before heading up the stairs.

Harry would be sharing a room with Ron for now until the rest of the place had been cleaned. Sirius left. Ron and Hermione shifted nervously. Harry ignored them, took out his trunk, and unshrunk it. He then got out Athel's perch and she hopped onto it.

" What kind of owl is that?", Hermione asked. " She's a cross between great grey and eurasian eagle owls. Her name is Athelszda or Athel for short.", Harry replied. " Mate what happened to Hedwig?", Ron asked softly. " She's dead.", Harry said in a cold tone that made it clear this subject was off limits. " I'm so sorry Harry.", Hermione whispered. " Me too mate. We would have wrote you, but Dumbledore made us swear not to in case the letters were intercepted. Not that we really know anything anyway except that Dumbledore has brought the people who fought you-know-who last time with some new recruits. It's called the Order of the Pheonix.", Ron said.

Harry just nodded. He had more or less figured that part out. It was common sense. " How long have you known you were a metamorphmagus Harry?", Hermione asked. " Since 10 minutes ago. I knew that my hair didn't grow like normal people since I was 8 though.", he said. They all talked about their summers. Harry only told them about being Lord Potter-Black. Before he knew it the meeting was over and they were being called down to eat.

Harry entered. Dumbledore, Molly, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Arthur, Fred and George were already at the table. Harry took a seat by Professor Snape much to everyone's surprise. Severus didn't say a word, just glowered at him. Harry just smiled at him, looking at him with his mother's eyes forcing Snape to really see him. Snape blinked.

" Harry, my boy, I heard you claimed your Lordship. Do you think that is wise at this time?", Dumbledore asked. The temperature dropped at least 10 degrees. " Yes Headmaster I believe it was.", Harry said coldly. He turned to Snape. " Potion's Master Snape? I was wondering if you would like first choice of ingredients from the basalisk I killed 2nd year. It hasn't decayed at all. I plan on selling the rest and giving the money to all parties that were effected. I only ask to help you render it down. You may also have some extra if you choose to do with as you wish for compensation of your time. I was thinking we could do it the first weekend we get back to school.", Harry said.

Severus looked at him sharply trying to figure out what the boy was playing at. He found nothing but sincerity. " That sounds...reasonable Mr. Potter.", he choked out. " Wonderful. Thank you Professor. Sirius will you pass the bread?", Harry asked. None of them realized that bowls of stew were sitting in front of them. Athel flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder. He gave her a few pieces of beef from the stew.

" That's a lovely bird Harry, but what happened to your snowy owl, Hedwig, was it?", Dumbledore asked. The room which had been warm again dropped so cold that you could see your breath. Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye and spoke very carefully. " Hedwig was killed within the first week of the holidays Headmaster. Would you like to know how?", Harry's tone was as frigid as the air. " My uncle decided that such a worthless freak like me shouldn't have anything this summer. He built a big bonfire and burned all of my possessions. Then he held me down and made me watch as Dudley broke Hedwig's neck. I then was forced to eat her after they roasted her over the fire. If all of that wasn't enough, on top of the endless chores I had to do there, the beatings increased. Do you know what I then had the pleasure of experiencing? After tearing into my back with a whip my uncle then raped me, because apparently that is all I am good for. And before anyone says I should have fought back, I tried. But there is only so much one can do when you aren't allowed food for days on end and your magic is too busy trying to heal you. The only reason I am still here is thanks to the goblins.", Harry said.

He took off his shirt so they could see the scars. There were several gasps. He put his shirt back on. " I have been legally emancipated. I will return there if I must, but they know now not to bother me or else I'll kick them out of my house and press charges. That would really put a dent in their role of perfect little family. Thank you Mrs. Weasley for the lovely meal. I'm afraid I can't eat right now though.", Harry said before concentrating on shifting into a wolf. A moment later a big black wolf with green eyes looked at them before trotting over between Remus and Sirius.

Everyone had tears in their eyes including Albus Dumbledore. How had he messed up so badly? He had placed Harry with the Dursleys to protect him. He knew it wasn't the best place, but he never imagined the depth of hatred. He had even placed bindings on Harry's magic to make him seem more normal so he could fit in. He had his Gringotts statements directed to him so Harry wouldn't have to deal with the responsibility. He looked back over the years and saw how glaringly obvious it was. All the things he had let happen in his school. No. No more. He had failed Severus and now Harry. He had even failed Tom Riddle. He hadn't wanted to listen to Tom's ideals and had turned a majority of the people against him.

Albus got up and fire called the ICW. He resigned from his post. He had already been fired from his Chief of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump. Now he could just be Headmaster. He sat back down.

" Harry will not be returning there ever. I never meant for any of this to happen. I have to go. There are a few things I need to take care of.. Harry I am deeply sorry.", Albus said before Fawkes flamed in and back out taking Albus with him.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as did Ginny and Molly. All the men looked simply murderous. " Black. I am a fire call away if the need arises. In the mean time here is Lupin's potion along with some healing potions for you. I shall check in tomorrow.", Severus said before flooing back to Hogwarts.

Sirius blinked at the civil tone. A cold nose nudged his hand. He looked down into Harry's eyes. He stroked his head and Harry gave him a wolfish smile with his tongue hanging out. The scene was too much and everyone started to giggle. Harry wagged his tail and yipped. Everyone laughed. Harry then nipped at Ron's hand and took off with Ron chasing him around the room.

Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of Lord Voldemort. Death Eaters drew there wand on him, but he simply waved them away.

" I have a propostion to make you Voldemort.", he said. " I'm listening.", Voldemort said to meddling old man. " I would like for you to come and teach DADA. We can let the past go. I only ask that you take back your remaining soul pieces, hand over Peter Pettigrew, and perhaps you might want to change your name. Marvolo Gaunt maybe. It is an ancient and noble house after all and would provide you with a seat on the Wizengamot. Also perhaps Bellatrix could reverse her spell on the Longbottoms. I'll need to know your decision by the end of the week.", Albus said. He also went on to tell Voldemort the prophecy. " If you do this the prophecy would no longer apply. Think about it. Also I am truly sorry for any grievances I may have caused you.", Albus continued.

Voldemort sat back shocked to his core. He had been waiting so long for Dumbledore to apologize. " I agree with your terms.", he said immediately. Dumbledore nodded. " I'll need a book list. See you soon.", he said before Fawkes flamed him out. The next morning Wormtail was sent with a note to Amelia Bones. Voldemort went to Gringotts and claimed his real Lordship and became Marvolo Thomas Gaunt. He also called back his soul pieces and now looked to be in his late 40's although he was more like 70. Bella reversed her curse on the Longbottoms.

Harry woke up early the second morning he was at Grimmauld. He dressed and went downstairs. He started breakfast. The Daily Prophet arrived. He nearly fell over when he saw the front page. It said that Peter Pettigrew had been found the day before and confessed that he had been secret keeper and had killed those muggles. It stated that Sirius was now free. Also Alice and Frank Longbottom had finally started speaking after almost 14 years. Last but not least a line thought dead had resurfaced. Marvolo Thomas Gaunt had claimed his Lordship and would be the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry thought about it. Yes the man did kill his parents, but... if this stopped the war so be it. When everyone else saw the paper they didn't know if they should be horrified or grateful.

" It's a chance for everyone to start over. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones.", Harry said. It would be an interesting year no doubt.


	7. Chapter 7: Completely Different

Harry let his glamour drop as he stepped under the hot stream of water. Even though there would be no Quidditch this year due to the Tri-Wizard tournament, Katie Bell had them training anyway. He had taken a rather nasty hit from a bludger. Unfortunately for him, it hit the same 2 ribs that had just healed from the Dursleys. He was pretty sure they were cracked. Harry looked down at his emaciated body. Though it had been two months, there were still fading bruises from his last beating. He sighed. His glamour was a drain on his magic, but he knew it would be worse if the truth came out. Just what would everyone think of their precious boy-who-lived?

He wrapped a towel around his waist, after drying off, and walked over to where he had clothes waiting. He had his head down and therefore didn't see the 8 people who had just walked in.

" Po..Potter?", Malfoy asked completely shocked. What the hell had happened to him? There were scars all over his torso and arms along with fading bruises. Harry looked up and the group could see an angry red line down the left side of his face. Harry eyed them warily, then looked resigned.

" Hello Draco.", Harry said tiredly. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, Davis, and Parkinson. He then straightened and looked Draco in the eye before he hissed softly, "** Glamour **". Before their very eyes the wounds disappeared. " **Clothes** ", he hissed and was instantly clothed in the clothes he had brought. The group looked at him in shock. Harry smirked, before letting his face go blank. They looked at him in astonishment at this.

" I believe the feast will start soon. We would not want to be late now would we?", Harry said before striding pass them. " Potter where...", Draco trailed off as Harry whirled on them. " It is nothing. Leave it be. There is nothing you or anyone else can do about it. I have to stay there for sake of the blood wards. Just let it be.", Harry said in such a cold tone that it made Draco shiver. The group nodded. They arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall. " You guys go on first. You have an image to maintain. You would not want to blow 3 years of reputation.", Harry said. They again looked at Harry in shock. He grinned at them. " Snake in Lion's clothing.", he said before winking at them. They entered and a few minutes later so did he.

He took his normal place beside Ron. He ate only a little as he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Somehow he just knew that the goblet would produce his name. Because he didn't get normal school years. Cedric's name was called. Harry took a breath, relieved. Before he could triumph though, the flames in the goblet turned color once more, and Harry paled.

" Harry Potter.", Dumbledore called. Harry sat there still as a statue except for his head which he was shaking back and forth and saying no over and over. Dumbledore called his name again. Ron jabbed him hard in the ribs. There was an audible crack. The hall had been silent before, but now even more so. Ron looked at Harry horrorified as he clutched his now broken ribs. Harry coughed and blood came out. This was all just too much. He wanted to die. He couldn't take it anymore. He started to fall backwards.

Before anyone could move, a vortex spiraled right behind Harry. It was gone in an instant and in its absence was a tall man. The man had raven hair down to his shoulders. He looked fairly built, like a man who took his health seriously. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was open to reveal a washboard stomach. His black leather pants clung to him like a second skin and paired with the black combat boots, he looked very dangerous yet sexy at the same time. His eyes looked around the room. His emerald green eyes that were just like that of the boy about to fall in front of him. The man cursed and caught Harry as he fell.

Harry looked into eyes that were just like his. " Have you come to finally take me home?", he whispered. The man chuckled. " In a sense. We are to become one. I am an older version of yourself from an alternate reality. Do not worry. My time there was already over. We shall become one and fix this before it ever got so far out of hand.", the man whispered back. Harry smiled. " Okay.", he said before passing out.

I woke up slowly. I was in a hospital room, but it wasn't at Hogwarts. Ah St. Mungo's. I sat up. Something felt different. He tried to figure out what it was. Well for one I wasn't in any pain whatsoever. I felt excellent in fact. I got up and immediately noticed he was taller. Finally. I made his way to a mirror. I was indeed taller, about 5'10" compared to my 5'6" of before. My hair was straight and to my shoulders. I was more filled out, but not overly so, and had lean muscles. I could see without his glasses and my scar... my scar was completely gone! I opened the hospital gown and saw pale, smooth, blemish free skin. No scars of any kind. My eyes tried to tear up, but I held it back.

Right. First thing to do would be to get out of here. I wandlessly and wordlessly changed the gown into a pair of black jeans and black t-shirt. I then noticed a pair of slippers and changed them into shoes. I tied my hair back with a piece of string. Then, after peeking my head out the door, I walked until I was outside. What to do next? A newspaper caught my eye. I read the date and gasped. July 18th, 1941. I then remembered that I was here to change the future. For that I would need a new name. It was time to go to Gringotts.

I went to one of the goblins and began speaking in his native tongue. I had so much more knowledge now since the two Harrys merged. The goblin gave me a dagger and a piece of parchment. I quickly pricked my finger and let 3 drops of blood fall. It stated that I was Hadarian Thestus Peverell and eligible for emancipation and his Lordship. I signed the papers for both and put on the Peverell ring which was silver and had a circle inside a triangle with a line drawn right down the middle. My eyes widened. It was the Ressurection Stone! Tom must not have went to see Morfin yet, which ment Tom wasn't a killer yet. There was a chance to save him. I asked about the previous owner and was told that Morfin Gaunt died a few years ago. Ah, so while this was the past it wasn't quite the same. The goblin then went on to tell me that I was descended from Ignotus Peverell, which I knew already, and that he had been the oldest son, which was why I could claim Lordship, not to mention the fact that the goblin's didn't know about Tom being a descendant as well. The goblin offered the Slytherin Lordship as well, but I decided to pass on that one.

The first thing I did was to write to Headmaster Dippet. I explained that I had been homeschooled, but had just lost my guardians a few months ago and would like to continue my education. I wrote that I could pay for the tuition, now that I had inherited my parents fortune. I said that I had just finished 3rd year material before my guardians died from an attack on their home. I had been at a neighbor's house at the time and had no idea that it would save my life. I had studied COMC, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy. I signed the letter and sent it off. I then went and got a complete wizard and muggle wardrobe along with a 7 compartment trunk.

After the long day, I rented a room at the Leaky, took a shower, and went asleep. The next morning there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find a younger Albus Dumbledore practically beaming at him.

" Hello Mr. Peverell. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Headmaster Dippet sent me to bring you to the school, so he could meet you and so you could be sorted.", Dumbledore said cheerfully. I blinked at him sleepily. " Okay.", he said before on some black pants, black boots, and a green shirt. We apperated just outside the gates.

" So. Mr. Peverell. Tell me about yourself.", Albus said as we walked. " Well, my parents died when I was one so I got sent to live with my aunt from my mother's side. She was a squib and very jealous of her sister. Needless to say it was not a happy enviroment where I grew up. The only reason I started learning magic was thanks to a neighbor who happened to be a wizard. I didn't have any money at that time and couldn't afford to go to school. The wizard who was teaching me tried to get me to go to Gringotts, but I was afraid of what my relatives would do if they found out.", I said softly. " You did the best you could do at the time.", Albus said patting me on the shoulder. I smirked inwardly.

I met the Headmaster and was sorted into Slytherin like I knew I would be. I was then shown the castle before I was apperated back to the Leaky. The next day I was in the bookshop when I saw Tom Marvolo Riddle walk in. He was walking toward the used book section when an older boy walked by him, bumping into him on purpose. Riddle glared at him.

" Watch where you're walking Riddle.", the boy sneered. I snuck up behind the ponce. Riddle saw me and I put a finger to my lips. Riddle focused on the boy and gave him a sneer of his own. " I don't have to watch where I walk Barley.", Riddle commented. Barley sneered again before turning around and walking right into a muscled chest. I grabbed the boy by his shirt collar.

" Watch where you are going. I swear children these days have no respect anymore.", I said shaking him slightly then putting him down. " Get out of my sight before I charge you for assault of a Most Ancient and Noble House.", I snarled. Just for good measure I smiled, showing an extended bit of fang and making my eyes red for a moment. He scurried out of the shop. I waited until he was gone before returning to my normal size. I looked to Riddle and grinned.

" Did you see his face? Gods I hope he still isn't at Hogwarts. I'll be going there this year, but if that's what they produce perhaps I ought to look elsewhere.", I said. Riddle just eyed me shrewdly. " Indeed. My name is Tom Riddle. And you are?", he asked. " Sorry. Lord Hadarian Peverell at your service. Though I've only been Lord for 2 days.", I said. " Really? How did you manage that?", he asked. I gave him my background story. " Hey. You should go to Gringotts and do an inheritence test. Maybe you're a secret Lord too.", I said excitedly. He looked doubtful. " I don't know. I don't have the money to pay for it.", he whispered. I grinned. " Well if you are a Lord, they'll just take it out of your vault and if not I'll pay for it. You're the first wizard close to my age I've met and I rather like you.", I said. He eyed me warily, but seeing my face nodded in acceptance.

I took him by the hand and dragged him to Gringotts. I took him to the goblin who I went to who's name was Sharpfang. Riddle went through the same ritual I did. After a moment words appeared on the paper claiming that Riddle could claim Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt and Ancient Line of Slytherin. The goblin then told him that he was descended from Cadmus Peverell the second oldest son of the trio of brothers that carried Slytherin's blood.

" We're long lost cousins!", I said pulling him into a hug. " You're family. Actual real live family.", I said more softly this time. Riddle's eyes widened.


	8. Chapter 8: New Persona

**Warning: Little smut**

It was time for a change. I couldn't continue to be blind anymore. Cedric was dead. Had I been more prepared or figured out the pieces to the puzzle earlier he might not be. The time for holding back was over. It was time to change, starting with my living situation. The Dursleys loved to degrade, belittle, and beat me. However they liked money more. I went downstairs cautiously. I was still healing from my last beating.

" What do you want boy?", Vernon ground out. " I would like to propose an idea I have had. I will pay you 1500 pounds per month that I am here in exchange for my freedom. I will still cook and I will tend to the garden. Other than that I am to be left alone. I can have the money ready after I make a trip to Gringotts tomorrow. Also my room will be off limits. Do you agree to my proposal?", I asked. Vernon's beady little eyes went wide. " Agreed.", he said readily.

I went back up to my room and went to bed. First thing the next morning, I quickly made breakfast, then went back to my room and called for Dobby. He popped me to the entrance of the bank. I went in and immediately recognizing Griphook headed towards him. He was surprised I remembered him. I asked him if I could be looked over by goblin healers. Again he looked surprise. He led me to a room that had a single bed in it. The healer came in and did a full diagnostic scan. He cursed then left the room returning moments later with three more goblins. They chanted around me and I felt my scar burn. I could feel it begin to bleed, then quite abrubtly a black smoke like substance came out and one goblin stepped forward with crystal container. The black cloud slipped inside it. They told me it was a horcrux made by Voldemort. They would use this one to track others.

They then began chanting again and I could feel my very bones realign themselves. I closed my eyes as pain dwindle to nothing as I was healed. When I opened them again I could see without my glasses. I thanked the healers and stood up. Blimey I was taller. At least 6 feet now. I grinned. I went back to Griphook and asked for an inheritance test. It showed that I could claim my Lordships and become emancipated. So I became Lord Potter, Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff. I wasn't able to get the Peverell ring as it had been missing, but still signed the paperwork for the Lordship anyway. I was the richest wizard in history and owned quite a bit of property. My Lordship would be kept private until I deemed it otherwise, but I could now do magic outside Hogwarts since the trace was now off me. Griphook also told me of the supposed prophecy. That pissed me off, because I knew that Dumbledore knew about it and would never tell me, though I had asked repeatedly why I was being targeted. I decided not think of it for now. One could argue it had already been fullfilled anyway plus I no longer was marked as his equal.

I also got to read my parent's wills. I was never suppose to go to the Dursleys. I had figured as much. I had the goblins execute the wishes in the will. Remus would have quite a bit of money now as well as Severus along with books for each of them. I had them send one copy of the will to Amelia Bones as the will said that Peter was their secret keeper.

I had some gold converted to 5,000 pounds. I would stay with the Dursleys for now. I got a wallet, money pouch, and debit card all tied to my accounts and blood tied to me. I would no longer have to come to the bank to make a withdrawl. I felt great as I left the bank and immediately sought out a new wardrobe. I got robes for school, everyday wear, and some dress robes as well. I got one outfit I could change into now and it wasn't until then that I got a good look at myself. I was wearing brown dragon hyde boots, black leather pants, silver short sleeve button up shirt, and an emerald green sleeveless robe. My hair was still untidy, but without the glasses, my scar, and my extra height, I looked different. I smirked. By the end of the day I would really look different.

The next stop was to visit a barber. The woman there had me take a potion to grow my hair out to my shoulders. It didn't quite look right so she cut it short once more and used a simple spell that made it spikey. This was perfect as it hid my naturally untidy hair. She then put silver highlights in and told me they would remain that way until I came back. I then went to a magical tattoo shop and got a black and purple dragon with green eyes. It looked like a real dragon and could even move to different parts of my body. I got an emerald stud for one ear and a diamond in the other. I also bought some black leather fingerless gloves, two dark brown leather bracelets that I had the Hogwarts crest burned into one and the Potter crest on another, and silver choker with a ruby in the middle.

I then got all my books and other necessities before having Dobby pop me back to my relatives. I asked him to bond with me and he did very enthusiastically. Vernon wasn't home yet, so I took out my wand and began making changes to the room. I banished all the trash, including the furniture, and scourgified the whole room. There was nothing wrong with the wood floor, but the walls I changed to forest green. I took out a shrunken rug and enlarged it enough to where it covered most of the floor. I took out the shrunken furniture I got. There was a king bed, 2 nightstands, a wardrobe, and a desk with a chair. By the time I was done it looked like a proper room. I then cleaned out my trunk and reorganized it.

As soon as Vernon got home I gave him the money and went back to my room, where I had a meal waiting for me courtesy of Dobby. It was the middle of July, so I figured I would probably be here another month at least. The next day I started going to the local dojo. I had Dobby pop me into an alley nearby as I was sure the house was being watched. Since I could memorize the moves and learned quickly, within 2 weeks I had my black belt in karate. The next two weeks I did tae kwon do. I also practiced meditating which led me to my core and helped me achieve occulmency.

It was now 2 weeks before school started. My physique had changed. I hadn't grown any taller, but I now had broad shoulders and lean muscles. I had started going for a run in the early morning starting the same time as the defense classes, but wore a small glamour, so as to look like what I use to, then gradually let it fade so my appearance wouldn't come as such a shock. I finally got a note saying that I would be picked up that evening. To my surprise it was Remus and Mad Eye who came to get me.

" Wow cub. You look so much better.", Remus said when he saw me. " I feel better.", I replied. They apperated me to a street with houses and handed me a piece of paper that had 12 Grimmauld Place written on it. The paper then turned to ash and when I looked up a house that wasn't there before appeared. We went inside. The place was dark and rather depressing.

" Just go up the stairs. The third door to the right is where you'll be be with Ron. We have a meeting right now. Hedwig is already here.", Remus said. I nodded and went upstairs. I had sent Hedwig a week earlier to Sirius. I opened the third room door and saw a naked Ron thrusting inside a naked Hermione. I quietly closed the door and went to another room while they shagged. The room was dusty and dirty. I locked the door. A quick scourgify took care of most of dust and dirt and I sat down heavily, trying to get the image of a naked Ron and Hermione's bouncing breasts out of my mind.

I had never wondered about sex. I had usually had too many other things on my mind. Now though...while the scene had been erotic and left me hard, I couldn't really imagine doing that with anyone. I unzipped my jeans and pulled them along with my underwear down enough so that my erection sprang free. I took hold of my rather thick and long member and began to stroke up and down. I had never done this before, but damn did it feel good. An image of Daphne Greengrass naked and taking me into her mouth made me quicken my pace. Her beautiful pale skin and breasts just big enough to hold... I came quickly, shuddering with the release. Well fuck. I banished the mess and pulled my jeans and underwear back on.

I had always secretly liked Daphne. She was quiet, intelligent, and beautiful. I really don't know what possessed me to ask Cho Chang out last year. Yes she was pretty, but I liked Daphne more. I shook the thoughts from my head. I found the bathroom and washed up. I then knocked on the door to mine and Ron's room this time before just entering.

" Come in.", Ron said. I entered and was immediately assaulted by Hermione. I hugged her back then quickly stepped away. " It's so good to see you Harry.", she said. " Yeah mate.", Ron put in. I nodded and sat down on the extra bed. " I love your new look. And I see you finally grew.", Hermione said eying me in appreciation. " Thanks.", I muttered. They clued me in as to why they didn't write and the whole Order of Pheonix thing. I told them I understood and left it at that. A few minutes later we were called to dinner.

Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, and Molly were there. " Good evening Professor Snape, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Professor Dumbledore.", I said. Everyone except for Remus looked at me in shock. I felt a brush against my mind. I arched an eyebrow at Professor Dumbledore.

" That's not very nice.", I said to him. " Where is your scar Harry?", Dumbledore asked sharply. I shrugged my shoulders. " The goblins removed the horcrux.", I said before sitting down. There were sharp intakes of breath. " How did you get to Gringotts? It's not safe for you to be on your own right now." Dumbledore said. " That's really none of your business sir. What I find more interesting is that you didn't seem too surprised I was a horcrux in the first place.", I said calmly. " I had suspected, but short of killing you and hoping the horcrux would die and you come back, I had no other way of getting rid of it. I didn't know that the goblins had a way.", Dumbledore replied stiffly.

I just shrugged again and turned to Professor Snape. " How has your summer been Professor? I do hope the Dark Lord hasn't had you too busy.", I asked while buttering a piece of bread. " It has been dull, but I do believe it to be getting more interesting in the future.", Snape said. " Indeed.", I replied. " So Sirius I take it that this is your place?", I asked my godfather. He frowned. " Yes. I had to sneak away to Gringotts and claim my Lordship to gain access. I hate it here and wish I could burn it to the ground. Everytime I have to listen to my mother's portrait brings back childhood memories I'd rather not see.", Sirius said. I looked at his face and knew exactly what had happened. His mother had abused him. I looked at Snape and saw his eyebrows rise in surprise before his face went neutral again. So Snape had been abused as well. Just another of my suspicions confirmed.

" I understand.", I said softly. Sirius and Snape both looked at me in alarm. I gave a small shake of head. There was other company still present. I would talk to them later.

" Well Severus. I think it's time for us to be going.", Dumbledore said. Snape got up and followed the old fool out the door. There wasn't much conversation as we ate and all too soon it was time for bed. The next morning I was up before anyone else. I made breakfast and met Kreature. He was looking at me with something close to hope in his eyes.

" Is there something I can help you with Kreature?", I asked. He seemed to struggle with himself. " Yes half-blood Potter. Regulus gaves me a task to do, but Kreature failed him. I's overhear yous last night. I's think you can destroy it.", he said. He then handed me a silver locket that had an snake in the shape of a S on it. I could feel the darkness in it. " Can you pop us to Gringotts?", I asked. He nodded and I put the food on stasis. We popped over to the bank and I quickly went inside and to Griphook.

" Ah. Lord Potter. I am glad you are here. Since you were last here, three more horcruxes have been eliminated. One was in the Peverell ring, one in Hufflepuff's cup, and one was in Voldemort's snake Nagini. We stunned the snake and did the ritual, so she is unharmed and the ring is now safe for you to have. The cup was here at the bank and is now in your vault.", Griphook said and produced the ring. I put it on with the Potter ring and the two melded together. " That is great news.", I said. " Also we have located another at Hogwarts, but have been unable to obtain it.", Griphook said. " I will ask Dobby to see if maybe he could find it. Is there a place in here that will allow a house-elf to pop inside?", I asked. " Yes. Right this way.", Griphook said and led me to a small alcove.

I called for Dobby and told him what he was looking for. I told him it would have the same magical signature as the diary and the locket I had. I had figured out the diary was one shortly after Dobby popped away and was back five minutes later with a box. He told me he had noticed this in the come and go room. I opened the box and saw Ravenclaw's diadem. I thanked Dobby and took the diadem and locket to Griphook. They clensed the items and I made a duplicate necklace for Kreature while leaving the originals in my vaults.

Kreature was waiting for me outside and I slipped the necklace on him and told him it was done. Kreature nodded and thanked me before popping us back to Grimmauld. Already the place seemed lighter somehow. We had only been gone 30 minutes and no one was up yet. Just as I finished breakfast people started trickling in. The rest of the day was spent cleaning. I pulled Sirius to the side at one point and casually suggested that he cut his mother's portrait out of the wall and then just repair the wall. Maybe he could put her portrait along with others, in a room specifically for them. He loved this idea and immediately set to work on it.

By the time we left for school Grimmauld was clean and magnificent once more. I got a compartment to myself since Ron and Hermione were prefects. I was quietly reading when Draco came along.

" Poor Potter. All alone now.", Draco sneered. I turned the page of the book I was reading. " Hello, Cousin. Did you have a nice summer?", I asked politely. Draco was a git, but he was family. Draco paused and really looked at me. " It was as expected. You look different. What happened to your scar?", Draco asked, sitting down across from me. " It's gone now. Come to find out it was some type of dark taint or something. Goblins healed me right up. Now I'm just a regular student.", I said. " You're still the boy-who-lived no matter what.", Draco pointed out. I sighed. " Unfortunately.", I agreed. We sat in companionable silence. After a few minutes Draco got up. " I have to check back in with the prefects.", he told me. I nodded. " Congrats on that Draco. Maybe we can study together sometime. The rest of your friends are invited too of course.", I said. He just nodded and left.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Before I knew it the first years were sorted and the feast was on. When it was over we met our new DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge. The Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts. I would see how it played out. If she needed to be removed she would be. I went with everyone else to our common room and went straight to bed. The next morning I was up before anyone else and went outside to do my exercises. After a little while I had to take my shirt off as it was getting hot. I quickly went through my karate moves before moving on to tae kwon do. To finish, I did one lap around the lake. I had gotten up at 5 and it was now 7:30. I picked up my shirt and started toward the castle when I saw every female staff member and some female students, including Daphne, staring at me in lust.

If I hadn't been red from exercise I would have been from seeing the looks in their eyes. I quickly put on my shirt and jogged back to my dorm. I took a quick shower, dressed, and was at the table to eat breakfast precisely at 8. We got our timetables and I was thankful that I had everything I would need in my dragon leather bookbag. We had Potions first thing. Severus was surprising almost nice. He didn't berate me or Neville and we ended up with a useful potion. The rest of the day went by peacefully. When it was time for dinner though I went to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

" Hey cousin. Good first day back?", I asked as I filled my plate with food. The whole table looked at me as if I grew a second head. " It was alright.", Draco said slowly. " Good. I plan on studying in the library after dinner. You want to join? The rest of you are most welcome as well.", I added to the rest of the table. Daphne looked at me in interest. I blushed and looked away. " Sure.", Draco said as he caught the blush Daphne caused. " Cool. See you then Draco.", I said before leaving the table and making my way to the library.

Draco did show up along with the entire 5th year Slytherins. Draco and Daphne took a seat by me. Hermione and Ron were there as well, but further down the table. We chatted quietly and did our homework. As we did our homework I felt a hand brush over the erection I had sported since Daphne sat next to me. I looked at Daphne and she smirked at me as she slowly stroke me through my pants. I groaned inwardly. I looked at the time and told everyone we had an hour to curfew. Everyone gathered their things and left quickly except for Daphne. She waited for me. When I came close to her she took my hand and headed up to the 7th floor. After pacing back and forth 3 times a door appeared. She ushered me inside and closed the door.

I turned to ask her what was going on but stopped as she was stripping off her clothes. I gulped. She moved forward and I stepped back then fell onto a bed. She kissed me and I groaned. She made quick work of my clothes. She travelled down my body and then she took my erection in her mouth. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes in bliss. She then came back up and positioned herself over me. Slowly she lowered herself down. I felt her hymen break and she froze, closing her eyes against the pain. I sat up and pressed gentle kisses along her neck. She started to relax and dropped the rest of the way down onto me. I kissed her softly and massaged her breasts.

She began moving slowly against me. I sucked on her earlobe then traveled down to her nipples. She moved faster. I flipped her onto her back and began thrusting in and out of her. We came together quickly. I collapsed to the side and gathered her in my arms.

" Will you be my girlfriend?", I asked when I got my breathing under control. " Yes.", she whispered and we fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Sent Back In Time

{ Latin }  
Omnia tempus habent  
et ad omnia quae in tempore suo,  
remitte eos proprie  
ad tempus, ad unwind  
praeteritum praesens et futurum,  
Nos omnes vis ad mutare  
sponte exeunt,  
apud illos memoriae ordinata  
Gaia , ut eruat te,  
et liberatus est de his,  
sic fiat me inuito

{ English }  
A time for everything  
and to everything its time  
send them back properly  
to the time to unwind  
past present and future  
we all wish to change  
they go back willingly  
with their memories not arranged  
may Gaia protect you  
and those you set free  
as I will it so mote it be

Prologue:

Four cloaked figures arrived soundlessly in Little Whinging, Surrey. One was quite tall. one was tall, but not overly so, one was petite, and one was the size of a child. The night was warm, but not by much, as summer was still a couple of weeks away. The people approached number 4 Privet Drive. The tall one knocked on the door.

Chapter 1

" Get the door Freak!", Vernon yelled at his nephew. A small, pale boy who looked no older than eight, but was in fact almost eleven, came out of the kitchen where he had been cleaning and made his way to the door. He opened it to find a tall man dressed all in black. He had pale skin, dark eyes, slightly hooked nose, and straight black hair that went down to his shoulders. Harry squinted, trying to see out of his glasses.

" May I help you sir?", the boy asked softly. The man smiled briefly. " Indeed you may, Mr. Potter. I, along with three friends, have come to collect you early. You have been accepted to a prestigious magic school. My name is Severus Tobias Prince, Potion's Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.", Severus said. Harry looked at him with shock before calling for his aunt.

Petunia came out and froze. She remembered who this...wizard was. Vernon came out to see what was going on. Before he could utter a word though he was petrified. Petunia snapped her mouth shut as she had been about to make a snide remark.

" I will make this easy for you, Petunia. You have no say in this matter. Mr. Potter will go to Hogwarts regardless of how you feel about it. However, you will not have to see him again until next summer.", Severus said without a drop of compassion. He turned to Harry. " Anything you want to bring with you get now.", he told Harry. He growled inwardly when Harry opened a cupboard door under the stairs. Harry was back a moment later with an old baby blanket.

" Until next time, Tuney. Come Mr. Potter.", Severus said and headed towards the door. " Bye.", Harry said softly before following. He stayed quiet even though he was burning with questions. Children were to be seen and not heard.

" Ah good Severus. I surmise it didn't go too badly?", a tall, stern looking woman with milky white skin, black hair tied up in a bun, and dark green eyes asked. " It was fine. I petrified the husband before listening to anything he had to say. Now it is getting late. We shall go to Prince Manor. Mr. Potter these are the friends I was telling you about. This is Minerva Catherine McGonagall Deputy Headmistriss, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Master at Hogwarts. The other woman", he pointed to a petite, curvy woman with tanned skin, short curly silver hair, and warm brown eyes," is Pomona Iris Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology Master. Lastly, there is Filius Bane Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House, Charms Master, and Master Duellist.", Severus said. Harry eyed the man who was a the same height as himself. He had short white hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

" It's a pleasure to meet all of you, Professors.", Harry said. He figured if they all worked at this school for magic, then they must be Professors. " I will need to hold you for a moment Mr. Potter. Is that alright?", Severus asked. Harry nodded slowly. Severus gently picked him up and frowned at how little he weighed. Harry tensed, but gradually relaxed.

" We will be apperating to my home. That means disappearing out of one place and reappearing in another.", Severus explained. Again Harry just nodded. " Hold tight.", Severus said before disapperating. To Harry it felt like being sucked through a tube. The sensation, while unpleasant, felt oddly like he had done it before. Like the time he appeared on the school roof to get away from Dudley's gang. The sensation stopped and Harry remembered to breathe deeply a few times to clear his head and stop the nausea that threatened. Severus held him while he did this until Harry nodded that he could be put down. Severus did so slowly.

" I think I've done that before.", Harry said once he got his bearings. Severus arched an eyebrow. " Oh?", he asked. Harry nodded. " A couple of years ago I was running from my cousin at school when all of a sudden I appeared on the roof.", Harry said quietly as he took in his surroundings. They were in front of a large ornate iron gate that had a P with a crown above on each side of the gate. Severus put his hand on the gate and it opened. The other three Professors joined them as they walked inside.

Harry had never seen a place so beautiful. The front lawns were expansive and immaculate. Large rocks could be seen here or there with perfectly flat tops on which to sit and rest. The pathway they were on was cobblestone. When Harry saw the manor he stopped and looked at it in awe. Beautiful stone towers, archways, and intricate details were all over the large house. Harry was sure that it was the biggest place he had seen so far.

" Your home is utterly beautiful sir.", Harry said. Severus looked down and saw the awe and wonder on the boy's face. How he had ever thought him to be just like his father he would never understand.

" Thank you Mr. Potter, or would you prefer Harry?", Severus asked. Harry looked at him in confusion for a moment. He got a choice? The question must have shown on his face because Severus knelt down so that he was almost eye to eye with him.

" Once you are at school I, along with my colleagues, will call you Mr. Potter. However, you will be spending the rest of the summer here. You may call me Severus while we are here or in private when we are at school.", Severus said. Harry nodded in understanding. " I would prefer Harry.". They continued to the front entrance of the manor. Severus again placed his hand on it and it opened. Harry was in even more awe at the inside. They were in a large circular entryway that had midnight black bamboo flooring with a nautical compass inserted in the middle done in silver granite and dark green marble. The walls were done in a royal blue damask wallpaper. There was a grand ebony staircase in front with a curved stairway on ither side of the room. They joined at one landing before continuing together upward to the second floor. A large crystal chandelier completed the rich feeling of the room.

Six beings popped into view. Harry's eyes widened and he moved closer to Severus.

" These are my house-elves, Harry. They live here and take care of the place. They cook for us and take orders from us. They need to be bonded in order to survive. Without our magic they would die. They love to serve, but remember to always treat them how you would like to be treated. I do not condone mistreatment of those under my care.", Severus said firmly. " I understand sir.", Harry said quietly, looking at the little beings with large tennis ball size eyes and floppy pointed ears. Three of the elves wore dresses, one wore something akin to coveralls, and two wore butler type suits with the same P and crown symbol that was on the gate.

" Misty, Dawny, and Sky take care of cooking and most of the cleaning. Stormy works on the grounds and maintains the outside of the manor. Airy and Cloudy run errands, take care of the inside structure of the manor, and help out the others.", Severus explained. Harry nodded, matching the names to the elves standing in front of them.

" Have you eaten dinner yet Harry?", Severus asked. Harry bit his lip. He actually had not eaten anything for a few days due to his punishment.

" N..no sir.", Harry said truthfully. " Well then, Sky, if you would be so kind as to fix Harry a light but balanced meal please? I would appreciate it. We will be in the sitting room. The rest of you have a good evening.", Severus said. They all disappeared with a small pop. The group moved through an arched doorway on the right into a good sized room. It had the same black wood floors, but the walls were painted a light grey. There was a large, ornate white marble fireplace on the left hand side of the room. Comfortable looking, oversized furniture done in dark browns and greens were grouped into a semi circle around the fireplace.

" You may take a seat wherever you like Harry.", Severus said. Harry chose a green chair close to the fireplace, but in view of the door. The teachers chose their owns seats and then Sky popped in with a tray of food and sat it down in front of Harry on a small table she conjured. Harry eyed the food. He had roast chicken with some gravy, mashed sweet potatoes, snap peas, and carrots. He also had a cup of fruit that had chunks of apples, strawberries, blueberries, and grapes mixed with yogurt. He took a sip of his tea first and was surprised at the light and citrus flavor. He ate quickly, but with perfect manners. He was able to eat everything since they were small portions. He thanked Sky and Severus both when he was finished.

" All right Harry. What questions do you have for us?", Severus asked. Harry thought it over. He had already seen that magic was indeed real and if he would be going to a school for magic then he must be a wizard. It made sense when he thought back on it.

" Why did you come to get me early and why did all of you come to do it?", Harry asked. " It was brought to our attention that you did not know anything of the world in which you would soon be joining. We got you early so that you may be prepared. My colleagues joined me in case anything went wrong and also to help you.", Severus said. Harry nodded. " Did my parents really die in a drunken car crash?", he questioned. Severus looked angry at this question. Minerva answered.

" No Harry. They did not. A prophecy was made shortly before you were born. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was interviewing Sybill Trelawney for the Divination position at the Hog's Head. He wasn't going to hire her and was about to leave when she went into a real trance. She told him that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord was approaching. He would be born as the 7th month died to parents that thrice defied the Dark Lord. He would be marked by his equal, but have a power the Dark Lord knew not and neither could live while the other survived.", she said.

" At that time I worked for said Dark Lord who went by the name Voldemort, but who's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I had only joined him in the first place to finally belong somewhere. I was outside the Hog's Head and overheard the first three lines of the prophecy before I was thrown out. I immediately told the Dark Lord. For some reason he decided that it meant the Potters. As soon as I found out I changed sides. I went straight to Dumbledore and begged him to save your mother. He agreed if I would become a spy. I met Lily when I was 9. We lived on the same street and it was I who first told her that she was a witch. We remained friends until 5th year. I didn't much like your father and his friends because I was often bullied by them and on the receiving end of their cruel pranks. In 5th year they pulled one such prank. Lily saved me, but at that time I had had enough. I called her a mudblood, which means dirty blood, and we never spoke to each other again although I tried to apologize. Anyway, your parents were put under a Fidelius Charm at Godric's Hollow. That means that no one could find them unless their secret keeper gave out the information.", Severus stopped here and looked to Minerva.

" On October 31st, 1981 Voldemort found out where your parents were. He came to your house and killed both your parents. He then tried to kill you, but it backfired and destroyed his body instead. He is not really dead, because otherwise the mark on Severus' arm would be gone.", Minerva said. Severus rolled up his left sleeve to show Harry the skull and snake tattoo.

" The people who followed the Dark Lord were called Death Eaters.", Severus said quietly as Harry looked at the tattoo. " But you're not a real one anymore?", Harry asked just to be sure. This was all a lot to process. " No.", Severus confirmed. " And you didn't know who he would go after?", Harry looked into his eyes, watching him carefully. " Absolutely not.", Severus said. " Then it isn't your fault. If he hadn't found out from you, he would have eventually from someone else.", Harry said insightfully.

Honestly if any were to be blamed it would be this Voldemort character and the person who betrayed his parents. In any case the prophecy was no doubt about him, because of Harry's scar and the fact that they were telling him all of this. To think what would have happened if he hadn't found out until years later sent a shiver down his spine. At least armed with the knowledge now he could prepare.

" I thank you for being honest with me. Though it is overwhelming, I'd rather know now than years from now. If you don't mind I'm pretty tired. Where will I be sleeping?", Harry asked. Severus smiled in relief. " I will show you.", he said getting up. Harry followed Severus out of the room and up the stairs. Severus opened the second door on the right. A large bedroom with the same dark floors met his gaze. There was a king sized ebony sleigh bed with plum colored bedding. There were matching ebony nightstands, large wardrobe, chest, bookcases, and desk with chair in the room as well. A small sitting area was set up with two green chairs and a crimson rug. Severus showed him a door on the right hand side. He had his own bathroom! It was done in black and white marble with silver accents.

" This is amazing sir. Thank you.", Harry said sincerely. " You are quite welcome. There are some clothes in the wardrobe already. They should fit. We will take you shopping soon. For now though sleep well.", Severus said. " Goodnight sir.", Harry said before Severus left.

Severus returned to the others. " Alright. We should go over what we've accomplished so far. I'm thankful more than ever that Harry sent us back a month before he got his letter.", Severus said as he sank into a chair. " Indeed. I got the diadem from the room of requirement. I took it to Gringotts and it has been cleansed. I then put it back where I found it just in case Albus knew it was there.", Filius said. " I told the goblins that I heard that the Hufflepuff cup was in the LeStrange vault. As it officially belongs to Hogwarts and no one else, they checked and found it there. They clensed it and I now have it hidden somewhere safe until such time it can be made public.", Pomona said.

" That is good news. I was able to obtain the diary and destroy it.", Severus added. " And I got the ring with the help of Bill Weasley. I told him that I had tracked a family heirloom to the place. It has been clensed and placed into the Potter vault.", Minerva said.

" So that leaves the necklace and Harry. Harry's can be removed when he goes to Gringotts. Anything else we need to discuss tonight?", Severus asked. " Nothing that can't wait. Let us retire for the evening.", Filius said. They all nodded in agreement and went to their rooms.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up early as that was his normal routine. He got up, made his bed, and took another shower just because he could. He put on clothes that fit for once and headed downstairs. He explored the rest of the house until he found the library. He gaped at all the books it held. He went over to one section and saw that it was labeled for beginners. He chose a potion's book and sat down to begin reading.

Severus stopped and looked in Harry's room. The bed was made. After a point me spell, he found Harry reading in the library. When he saw him reading a potion's book, he stopped his approach. Already this Harry was so different from what he had expected. Or maybe since his views of Harry had changed, it was causing him to see and accept the truth. " Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?", he asked, making sure he made a little noise so as to not startle the boy.

" Good morning sir. I had the best sleep ever.", Harry said smiling a little. " Good. Are you ready for breakfast?", Severus asked. " Yes please.", Harry answered. He made sure to put the book back where he found it before following Severus to the kitchen. The other Professors were already there. Harry shyly bid them a good morning, but kept himself close to Severus. The morning meal consisted of oatmeal, fresh fruit, toast, and orange juice.

After they were done eating, Severus decided to teach Harry how to write properly with a quill. He took to it rather quickly.

" I must admit that I am impressed Harry. You are a quick study. Just remember to always do your best at school as well and you will be just fine.", Severus said. Harry smiled shyly at him before turning serious once more. " I won't get in trouble for doing better than others?", he asked quietly. Severus knelt down in front of him. " No Harry. Not by me and certainly not by the Professors you have met so far. You might get teased or mocked by others, but that is just how some children and some people are. We want you to flourish, Harry, not just get by. We care about you.", Severus said. And it was true too.

Harry nodded his understanding. He really liked Severus. He made a promise right then and there to always do his best. After the writing lesson, Harry dared to ask another question.

" Will you be teaching me about potions before I go to school? The book I was reading earlier was really fascinating.". " Yes I will. As a matter of fact we need to get your wand.", Severus said. He took Harry to the fireplace and explained very carefully how the floo system worked. Harry was small enough though that they could travel together. They came out at Gringotts. Severus quickly spoke to a goblin about a ritual he needed performed. Severus then explained to Harry about his suspicions concerning his scar.

Harry quickly agreed to the clensing ritual. They were led to a small chamber where seven goblins waited. Harry was placed inside the middle of their circle while they chanted. It took them half an hour, but they finally removed not only the horocrux, but also a few blocks on his magic. Harry glowed with magic for a few minutes after a black substance came out of his scar. When the glowing stopped, Severus could only stare. Harry now looked like he was an eleven year old. His magic had healed him properly. His scar was gone and even his facial features were a more even mix of his parents. Harry blinked and took off his glasses. He could see perfectly without them! Harry bowed and thanked each one of the goblins before they left.

Severus used a simple charm on Harry's clothes to make them fit properly once more before heading into Ollivander's. Harry looked around fascinated. He jumped slightly though when an older wizard appeared silently. He was tall and thin with weathered skin, short white hair, and grey eyes. He began measuring Harry for a wand. That is to say the tape measure measured Harry seemingly on its' own. Mr. Ollivander started taking down wands. No sooner had Harry's hand barely touched one, then it was jerked away. Finally he disappeared into the back only to come out carrying a quartz case. Inside there was a white wand.

" Elderwood and thestral hair dipped in unicorn blood freely given. 13 inches.", he said. As soon as Harry touched the wand, a rainbow of sparks flew out. " My, my. I never thought to sell this wand. You will be a great mage someday Mr. Potter.", Mr. Ollivander said. They paid the man twenty Galleons for the wand and an additional ten for a wand holster. " Would you like to go ahead and get the rest of your school supplies?", Severus asked. Harry nodded eagerly. They went to Magical Storage next and Harry picked out a five compartment trunk made out of redwood and dragon hyde. It had silver fastenings and was painted a dark purple. Harry also got a black leather messenger bag with an undetectable expansion and feather light charm.

Severus picked out Harry's potion ingredients at the Apothecary. Harry got some extra books besides his school ones at Flourish and Blotts. He also picked out some nice quills, parchment, and ink. Harry hoped that whenever they went shopping for regular clothes, that perhaps he could get some regular stationary as well. Madaam Malkin measured him for his school robes as well as a whole new wizarding wardrobe.

" Could we stop at a muggle stationary store if we ever go to get me regular clothes?", Harry asked softly. " That should not be a problem. Ah, last stop of the day.", Severus said as they came to Magical Magerie. Once inside, Harry immediately felt a pull to a beautiful snowy white owl. He also felt a pull to a black wolf pup that had ice blue eyes. Harry got both and named the owl Hedwig, but named the pup Azul. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Stone's Defender

Proffessor Snape unceremoniously glared at Dumbledore. " Why do I have to go get the spoiled rotten little brat?", he spat out. Dumbledore sighed heavily, but remained firm in this matter. " Because I asked you to and because Lily would have wanted you to.", he replied softly. Snape's face, red with anger, went pale at the mention of Lily. " The letters have been delivered, but the Dursleys haven't been giving them to him. I'm afraid I made a grave mistake for leaving the boy in their care, but no matter now. Once you get him he will not be going back to the Dursleys.", Dumbledore said.

Snape couldn't resist asking, " Where will he live?". Dumbledore's words were sad, but his eyes twinkled slightly. " I don't know. I'm sure something can be arranged. Just get the boy and keep him until the start of the school year. That will be all.", he said with a dissmissive wave. Seething Severus Snape turned on his heel, his black robes billowing behind him, and walked out.

Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing. For the past two days he had watched the Dursley house thinking he would see Harry James Potter being spoiled rotten. What he saw instead made him think too much of his own past. Harry was much too thin and small for his ten almost 11 years. Petunia Dursley made Harry cook for them without hardly a scrap for himself. He cleaned the house, did the laundry, even pulled weeds in the simmering heat. Vernon had hit Harry last night so hard that he slammed across the living room and slid down the wall. Snape didn't like children and was often rude to them, but this was just too much. Not to mention Harry slept in a cupboard under the stairs. Well little did Harry know that today was his lucky day.

The doorbell rang. " Answer the bloody door you rotten little sod.", Vernon yelled. Harry hurried to obey. He opened the door and looked up at the tall, pale thin man with black hair and dark eyes. He wore black robes that oddly enough suited the man. " M-may I help you sir?", Harry asked. " Indeed you shall boy. I suggest you pack whatever you want to take with you from this place. You're coming with me.", he said. Harry's emerald green eyes widened in surprise. " Now wait one moment whoever you are. You can't just come in here and take...", Petunia gasped and stopped abruptly as she saw Snape.

He sneered at her. " Hello Petunia. I would say it is a pleasure to see you again, but honestly you disgust me." Snape took out a letter and threw it at her. " Harry James Potter is being removed from your care. You will no longer receive compensation for his upbringing. Not that you really used it to benefit the boy in any case." Snape looked at Harry who was looking at him with hope in his eyes. Snape winced inwardly as he saw a bruise on Harry's cheek. " Are you ready Potter?", he barked. Harry just nodded, still shocked. Snape grabbed him by his oversized shirt and they disapperated leaving the stunned Dursleys in shock.

Harry didn't say anything as they reappeared just outside of a place called The Leaky Cauldron. Snape ushered Harry into a room upstairs from the pub. Once he knew they were alone Snape gave Harry a thick parchment letter. Harry looked at it curiously then slowly opened it. His mouth went dry. It said he had been accepted to a place called Hogwarts for witches and wizards. Harry looked at Snape. " If you don't mind me asking you sir, but who are you?", he asked. Snape frowned.

" I am Professor Severus Snape Head of Slytherin and Potion's Master.", he replied. " So you are a wizard? But why does this Hogwarts place want me? I'm not a wizard.", Harry said confused. " Of course you are a wizard.", Snape snapped. " I'm sure that unexplained things have happened around you and made the Dursleys hate you even more.". Now that he thought about it every time something, dare he say magical, happened the Dursleys would indeed punish him for it. " I really don't have to go back there?", Harry asked in a small voice. Snape's gaze softened ever so slightly. " No Potter. You will not be going back."

Harry woke with a start the next day and quickly looked around to make sure it hadn't been a dream. " You're awake. Come Potter. We shall eat breakfast before going to Gringotts and getting your school things.", Snape said. Harry hurried to catch up with him as Snape went downstairs. The pub was empty save the bartender. Two plates sat at the bar. They were loaded with scrabbled eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. Harry ate everything. Snape paid for the meal and then he led them to an alley. " This is Diagon Alley.", Snape said as he took his wand and tapped some bricks. The bricks shuffled around until there was an archway big enough for them to get through.

Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head. There were so many different shops. There was an apothecary, an owlery, some place that had brooms on display, and even a wand shop. The place was crowded and even as close as Harry was to Snape he was still getting shoved a lot. Instinctively he put his hand in Snape's and held on for dear life. Snape looked down into Harry's eyes. Lily's eyes. Panic, fear, and fascination was written all over the boy's face. Snape looked away, but didn't let go of the boy's hand.

They entered Gringotts. " What are they?", Harry asked quietly. " Goblins. Always treat them with respect if you can. They keep our gold, but other than that they are sentient beings.", Severus replied. They came to a free teller. " Greetings Teller Fangclaw. May your fortunes increase and your enemies disperse in your wake.", Severus said with a slight bow. " Greetings Lord Prince. May your gold flow always and your enemies suffer. What can Gringotts do for you today?", Fangclaw asked. " I have brought the Potter heir to claim what is his and to see a healer. His previous living situation was most unpleasant.", Severus replied. " I see. I will contact Razorclaw. He is the Potter account manager.", Fangclaw said. A few minutes later another goblin emerged. " Follow me Lord Prince, Heir Potter.", the goblin said.

They followed him into a large office that had chunks of gold embedded into white marble walls. A black granite desk rose up from all the marble and three black leather chairs appeared. Severus and Harry took the two on one side and the goblin took the other. Before the goblin even spoke, 4 more goblins came in and took Harry to the side. Harry looked at Severus fearfully. Severus smiled a little and nodded. Harry relaxed and let the goblins heal him.

There was a little bit of a ruckus at one point and Severus watched as the goblins circled around Harry, chanting. A black substance came out of Harry's scar, screaming. It then disappeared into nothing. Severus had a feeling he knew what that was, but asked no questions about it. Certainly not with Harry here. The goblins left after Harry thanked them profusely. Especially since he could now see without his glasses. The original goblin spoke.

" My name is Razorclaw. I am the Potter account manager.", he said. He produced a small silver dagger and a piece of parchment. " First Mr. Potter if you would prick your finger and let 3 drops fall onto the parchment please. This will show all lines you are to inherit from.", he said. Harry did as instructed. He watched in fascination as words began to appear.

Harry James Potter  
Age: 11  
Father: James Charlus Potter  
Mother: Lily Gwen Potter nee Evans nee Ollivander

Paternal:  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  
Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black  
Most Ancient Line of Peverell  
Most Ancient Line of Slytherin  
Most Reverent Ancient Line of Emrys

Maternal:  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ollivander  
Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Travers  
Most Ancient Line of Gryffindor  
Most Ancient Line of Huffelpuff  
Most Ancient Line of Ravenclaw

Severus was shocked. How could Lily be related to Ollivander? The man was 75 years old. He did have a son named Garren Ollivander, but he wasn't married nor did he have children. Garrick had also had a daughter, Gwenyth Ollivander, who died some years ago. No one knows how she died. What if she died in childbirth? Perhaps the child had been put up for adoption? Severus knew Henry Travers. He had been a death eater and was currently in Azkaban. He had fought in the first wizarding war with Voldemort. He never married and was in his mid 50's. Perhaps he had a tryst with Gwenyth? Severus shook his head. In any case it would be interesting to see Ollivander's reaction.

Harry would have 4 seats when he joined the Wizengamot. Potter, Black, Ollivander, and Travers. Since he was heir to all the founders, he owned Hogwarts. " Now that that is settled Mr. Potter, we can see how much money, properties, and so on you have.", Razorclaw said. He gathered some folders that popped into view. " Total for all accounts is one trillion, 700 million, 300 thousand galleons. You own the land of Diagon and Knockturn Alley, Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade. Once you are 17 you can claim your Lordships. Here is a wallet tied to your trust fund. That has 25,000 galleons in it and is topped off each year on your birthday. Put a drop of blood on the wallet so only you can use it. If that is all I wish you a good day. May your gold flow always and your enemies bleed at your feet.", Razorclaw said.

Severus and Harry looked at each other once they were outside. " Professor? Where will I be staying?", Harry asked. " With me for the time being.", Severus said. Harry nodded in acceptance. " Would it be possible to just get necessities for now? I'm really tired.", Harry said, then closed his eyes and tensed. When he wasn't hit, he opened his eyes to see the Professor kneeling in front of him. He gently placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

" Harry. The only time you would ever even get a swat on your bottom, is if you did something that placed you or others in danger. Understand? Anything other than that and I might make you go to your room or do lines.", Severus said. Harry nodded. Severus held his hand as the went to Everyday Robe and Wear. Harry got outfitted for an entire new wizarding wardrobe. " What are your favorite colors Harry?", he asked. Harry thought about it. " Green, Blue, Silver, Crimson, Dark Purple, Black, and Grey.", Harry listed. Severus nodded and picked up said colors as robes, shirts, and underwear with brown, black, and grey pants. He got 2 pairs of black shoes for school, a pair of black dragon hide boots, and a pair of dress shoes.

They then went to Nature's Beauty for a toothbrush, paste, brush, comb, shampoo, conditioner, and body scrub. The last stop was so that Harry could get a proper haircut. Since his hair naturally stuck up all over the place, the witchy hairdresser just gave Harry a trim and showed him how to spike his hair. She also gave him a special spray that would make his hair lay flat until it got wet. She then commented that if he had been a metamorphmagus, someone who could change their appearance at will, he could make his hair whatever style he wanted. Harry looked at Severus as she said this and concentrated on making his hair straight and shoulder length. To all of their surprise, it worked. Severus paid the woman and they left.

" Have you ever done that before?", Severus asked. " No sir. It once grew back after my aunt cut it, but I never tried actually willing it to change.", Harry replied. " Metamorphmagi are very rare. I only know of one, a distant cousin of yours actually. She can change her entire appearance. Her hair was forever changing colors. It would seem this might have been blocked somehow and when the goblins healed you, it was released. At least you seem to have control over it.", Severus said. Harry nodded. " I just concentrated and it changed.", Harry said. Just then, Severus heard his name being called. He turned around and there stood Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy.

Severus cursed under his breath as the Malfoys came closer. Harry's eyes widened when he saw Lucius. Harry recognized the man with the pretty long platinum hair. Harry stepped away from Severus. " Uncle Luc.", Harry said softly. Severus froze as did Lucius. Lucius bent down so that he was at eye level with Harry. Harry reached out and touched the man's face. Draco looked at his mother curiously. Lucius reached out to touch Harry, but he quickly dropped his hand when Harry flinched and went back to Severus's side.

AN: Remember to feel free if anyone wants to continue these ideas.


	11. Chapter 11: Shifting Prospectives

p style="text-align: center;"Dear Mr. Griphook,br / br / I was wondering if you could give me a statement on my vault number 687. I haven't a clue as to how much is in my trust vault and was just wondering. Did my parents have any more vaults? Perhaps containing family heirlooms? Any help you could give me would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time in regards to this matter and I hope you have a great /br /Sincerely,br /Harry James Potterbr /br /Making sure the missive was spelled correctly, I sent the letter off with Hedwig, my snowy white owl, off to Gringotts. It didn't occur to me, until shortly after returning to the Dursleys' after my second year at Hogwarts, that I hadn't received a statement on my account, ever. br /br /Hedwig came back the next day, which also happened to be my thirteenth birthday. Errol, Ron's owl, and another two owls I didn't recognize, also came. Hermione sent me a card and a broom servicing kit for my Nimbus 2000 while Ron sent me a pocket sneakoscope with a newspaper clipping of his family having won some money from the ministry. Hagrid sent me a book called the Monster Book of /br /Smiling at my presents, I then opened the envelope that Hedwig /br /Dear Mr. Potter,br /br / On behalf of Gringotts I wish to apologize. It would seem that your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, put a stop to statements once your parents passed. There are many things that need to be discussed with you. This letter will serve as a portkey and bring you to Gringotts shortly after you open /br /Sincerely,br /Griphookbr /br /What's a portkey? No sooner had the thought crossed my mind, I felt a tugging sensation just behind my navel. I landed in a heap on the floor a few moments later. I was in a large room done in gold and stone with what looked like gems embedded in the /br /" Mr. Potter. Come sit.", a gruff voice said. I searched for the voice and found a goblin I didn't recognize sitting behind an onyx desk. Quickly getting to my feet, I bowed slightly before sitting in a chair across from /br /" Respectful I see. Good. My name is Sharpclaw and I oversee the Potter and Black accounts. Before we get started, I'll need you to place seven drops of blood on this parchment.", he said, handing me a small ornate silver dagger and placing aforementioned paper in front of /br /Deciding not to question him, I sliced my finger and did as told. The paper absorbed my blood and within a few minutes writing /br /Harry James Potterbr /Age: 13br /Parents: Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans (half-blood) and James Fleamont Potter (pureblood)br /Godparents: Alice Gwenith Longbottom nee Fortescue and Sirius Orion Blackbr /Eligible for emancipation due to Last of Line Clausebr /Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Guant, motherbr /Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, godfather appointedbr /Vaults: 687, 235, 159br /Total Galleons: 6,548,327,190br /Properties: Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow, 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Sanctuary, Gaunt Shackbr /Magical Abilities: Metamorphmagus-untrained; inherited through Black relation, Parseltongue; inherited through grandmother Marigold Gaunt (squib) daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Eunice Murray, elemental- untrained, Non-verbal and Wandless magic- untrainedbr /Health: Malnutrition, stunted growth, horocrux in scarbr /br /Sharpclaw gasped and immediately called for more goblins. I was quickly led to some type of room. " This is a ritual room Mr. Potter. You have a soul piece in your scar, also known as a horocrux. We are going to perform a ritual to remove it as well as heal you. You must be healthy before you claim your Lordship therefore emancipating yourself. Understand?", he asked. I just nodded /br /My clothes were quickly vanished and I was led to a stone table. Thirteen goblins gathered around me in a circle. After a few moments, I began to sweat. My bones felt like they were lengthening and my skin felt tight. Pain unlike anything I had ever experienced exploded in my head. I felt my magic build. Suddenly my magic came out. The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was a terrible /br /I woke up with a slight groan and blinked. I blinked again. Everything was fuzzy. Sighing, I took off my glasses. The room came into sharp focus. " Ah, you're awake. How do you feel Mr. Potter?", Sharpclaw asked. I took a moment to think about it. In truth I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of me and told him as /br /We went back to Sharpclaw's office. " Now, the horocrux has been removed and your health restored as it should be. We will not destroy the soul piece until the remaining ones are found. You have been out of it for a few days and in that time we have found three more soul pieces. One was in a vault here belonging to Bellatrix LeStrange in Hufflepuff's cup. Another was in Slytherin's locket that was found in Grimmauld Place and the other was in the Gaunt ring. All items have been restored as they should be. Moving on, with Sirius Black imprisoned in Azkaban, you are next in line to claim Lordship. That being said, Mr. Black was never given a trial and therefore in the eyes of Gringotts, he is innocent. You can claim the title of Lord Gaunt for now and the other title if Mr. Black is found guilty, refuses the lordship, or dies.", Sharpclaw /br /" What is Mr. Black accused of?", I asked. " Betraying your parents whereabouts to Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Merope Gaunt who was Morfin's sister. He was also accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles, but according to our records, Peter is still alive.", he /br /My mind whirled with all this information. " Mr. Black recently escaped Azkaban and many think he will come for you.", Sharpclaw added. " I'll keep a look out.", I muttered. Just then we were interrupted by another goblin who spoke quickly to /br /" It would seem the last horocrux was found in Hogwarts in the Ravenclaw diadem and now all the soul pieces are being destroyed as we speak.", Sharpclaw said. " Does that mean Voldemort can not come back?", I asked. " I would imagine not Mr. Potter. Without anything to anchor what remains of his soul, he will be forced to die for good.", the goblin said. I smiled. This was the best news I've had in a long /br /Sharpclaw gave me the Gaunt ring and Slytherin"s locket. The locket was gold with an emerald green snake in the shape of a S on it while the ring was gold with an inset of black stone. On the stone was a triangle with a circle inside and a line down the /br /" The Peverell coat of arms. You are descended from two out of the three Peverell brothers. Cadmus through your mother's side and Ignotus through your father's side.", Sharpclaw explained. I nodded and slipped the ring on my right ring finger. There was a pulse of magic before it resized itself to fit /br /" Now I imagine you would like to go. Here is a wallet, card, and coin pouch. These are all connected to the Potter account as you don't have access to the Black vault yet and there is no money in the Gaunt vault since they squandered it., Sharpclaw groused. " The card will work in the muggle world. If you need euros or other currency, simply state what you need and the wallet will provide it. The coin pouch contains an expandable and feather light charm. I took the liberty to blood tie these to you so if lost or stolen, no one else can use them. We can meet at a later date to talk about investments and the like.".br /br /" Thank you Sharpclaw. Before I go, do you know if Basalisks are worth anything? I killed one at end of term last year in order to save someone. The thing was huge and I'd hate to see it go to waste.", I asked. " How big?", Sharpclaw asked. " At least fourty feet.", I replied. " We can render it for you for five percent of what it is worth. One that size will easily go for at least four million galleons.", he /br /" Alright. We can take care of that next Saturday. I want the money to go in the Gaunt vault since it was Salazar's snake after all. When everything is sold, I want some of the total sale to go to Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Penelope Clearwater, Colin Creevey, Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Argus Filch. Each of them get five percent. They were all effected by the snake.", I said. " Very well Lord Gaunt. Sign this for your lordship and emancipation.", Sharpclaw said. I signed the paper and was then shown /br /The first thing I did was to find something to eat. I didn't want to deal with people from the Leaky Cauldron, so I went down Knockturn Alley and into The White Wyvern. /p 


End file.
